How Time Goes On
by GoSt99
Summary: Luego de todo lo ocurrido en Arcadia Bay es extraño volver a la normalidad, debería haber una guía que diga los pasos a seguir!
1. Chapter 1

**Ubique esta historia luego del final del capítulo 4 (muriendo por que salga el 5 D:) y pues espero les guste, disfrutó demasiado leyendo los fics de Chloe y Max pero desafortunadamente casi no hay en español, no se me dificulta leerlos en inglés peeero vamos, el fandom latino también tiene que tener lo suyo, así que decidí contribuir con uno, espero les guste ;)**

* * *

El tornado había pasado, junto con Max había logrado advertir y convencer a todos del terrible acontecimiento, todo luego de escapar de las asquerosas manos de Jefferson, no hacía falta mencionar que aquella había sido una semana agitada, todos habían evacuado el pueblo a tiempo, ahora volvían a sus destrozados hogares, era momento de empezar de nuevo, levantar de nuevo los cimientos de aquel viejo pueblo en el cual había nacido y crecido, Nathan también había sido atrapado por las correspondientes autoridades, no se había podido vengar del maldito, seguía con vida, suspiró, Max había dado todo de si para salvar el mundo, su amiga se encontraba totalmente agotada, llevaba tres días durmiendo, a penas lograron alejarse lo suficiente de Arcadia Bay y la vio desplomarse a su lado, como si lo único que la estuviera impulsando hasta el momento se hubiera esfumado al ver a todos a salvo, todo resuelto, sabía que los extraños poderes de Max le causaban malestar, usarlos demasiado seguido y por tiempo prolongado le hacía daño, de nuevo vio su nariz sangrando, detestaba verla así, la muerte de Rachel aún continuaba en su cabeza pero por alguna razón en esos momentos no había algo que le intrigara más que el estado de salud de su vieja amiga de la infancia, los padres de Maxine pronto habían aparecido al saber del tornado, al llegar al pequeño pueblo cercano en el cual se habían refugiado, los padres de Max no habían dudado en llevarse a su hija a la ciudad donde vivían para atenderla allá, y desde entonces llamaba todos los días para saber su estado, dormía, dormía apaciblemente, los doctores no encontraron nada mal en su cuerpo, pero la chica simplemente no despertaba ¿Por qué demonios no despertaba? Meditaba mientas terminaba lo último que quedaba de su cigarrillo mientras contemplaba el desorden dejado en su habitación.

\- ¿Sería mucho pedir que el tornado simplemente hubiera reventado el carro de David? – Murmuró para si al ver los cristales de las ventanas rotas regadas por el suelo, ramas, polvo y todas sus cosas desordenadas tiradas por doquier, como si una fiesta alocada hubiera tenido lugar ahí, la verdad había tenido suerte, muchas casas y edificios habían sido arrastrados por completo, arrancados del suelo y aventados en trozos como mortales proyectiles hacia otros edificios, su casa, se podía decir, había salido bien librada, al asomarse por la ventana podía ver el desorden que había en las calles, carros volteados, árboles tirados, basura y escombros por doquier, la verdad nada de eso importaba, todos habían sobrevivido ilesos y todo gracias a Max, aún le era un poco difícil de creer que su mejor amiga fuera la portadora de tan grandes poderes, había sido demasiado exacta con lo detalles de la tormenta, no cabía duda de que todo aquello era verdad, Max tenía el poder de viajar en el tiempo, nunca lo dudó.

\- Max… - Pronunció con tono pesaroso, la escuela había sido destrozada por el tornado, la razón por la cual ella había vuelto fue por sus estudios, para aprender del idiota de Jefferson, y ahora Jefferson estaba muerto y la escuela había sido reducida a escombros, cuando Max despertara, porque estaba segura de que lo haría, no esperaba que ocurriera nada más, ella debía estar bien, pero en cuanto despertara no tendría ya motivos para volver a un pueblo destrozado que seguramente concentraría todo su empeño los siguientes años solo para volver a estabilizarse, Max no tenía ya más asuntos en aquel lugar, aquella idea le causaba un fuerte malestar en el pecho, una fuerte presión que le robaba el aliento y la obligaba a suspirar constantemente, quería volver a verla, quería estar ahí a su lado en la cama del hospital, acompañarla para recibirla en cuanto volviera a este desgraciado mundo.

Los siguientes dos días se pasaron a prisa, habían estado tan ocupados como la última semana que pasó con Max, entre limpieza y reconstrucción agradecía tener poco tiempo para perderse en sus pesarosos pensamientos, Rachel nunca volvería y tal vez Max tampoco lo haría, ella seguía durmiendo, o al menos eso le dijeron sus padres por teléfono esa mañana, no estaba segura de nada, si ella fuera una madre responsable tampoco dejaría a su hija volver a un pueblo en el cual un profesor de la universidad se dedicara a secuestrar jóvenes estudiantes para drogarlas y sacarles fotografías enfermas e incluso asesinarlas, Arcadia Bay era un asqueroso agujero lleno de porquería, al mismo tiempo detestaba tener tantos buenos recuerdos atados a esas tierras, además de eso y después de todo Max había dado hasta su último esfuerzo por salvar el pueblo, así que no podía terminar de odiarlo por completo.

\- Maldita sea Max, tu los salvaste, tu deberías estar aquí partiéndote la espalda para ayudarles y así hacer la tarea completa. – Dijo mientras descansaba en la parte trasera de su camioneta que había orillado en uno de los caminos para darse un respiro, estaba cansada de moverse de un lado a otro, trayendo y llevando alimentos y material para construcción, todos habían tenido que poner un poco de su parte para las labores de reconstrucción y ya que su camioneta era uno de los pocos carros que había sobrevivido a la tormenta, se le había asignado la tarea de llevar y traer cosas por todo el pueblo.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir como el celular vibraba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, sin mucho ánimo sacó el artefacto y miro la pantalla, era un mensaje de un número desconocido.

**Desconocido**: Hola Chloe, soy Warren el amigo de Max, Kate y yo estábamos planeando viajar el fin de semana para visitar a Max al hospital, ya hablamos con sus padres y nos dieron autorización, así que queremos que nos acompañes ya que sabemos lo importante que eres para Max.

Era ese maldito nerd que no dejaba de rondar a Max como una mosca, no estaba segura de en que momento el desafortunado sujeto se había vuelto irritante para ella, tal vez desde aquella noche en la fiesta, después de todo ella se encontraba con el apuro de encontrar a Nathan mientras que él no paraba de pedirle aquella ridícula fotografía a Max… ridícula foto que luego Max le explico que les había salvado la vida a ambas, no le había entendido bien, de cualquier manera Warren le parecía molesto y a pesar de ello tal parecía que esta vez se vería forzada a tragarse su orgullo, quería ver a Max y aquella invitación le había venido como anillo al dedo.

El fin de semana se llego pronto, se encontraba ansiosa, sería ella la conductora designada y su camioneta el medio de transporte, comenzaba a dudar si en verdad la habían invitado por consideración o para poder conseguir las ruedas que los llevaría hasta donde Max se encontraba, de cualquier manera no importaba, su objetivo ahora era estar con Max, la héroe de Arcadia Bay muchos decían.

\- Los padres de Max nos dijeron que no ha despertado… ya paso una semana desde que perdió la conciencia. – Se escuchó la voz preocupada de Kate.

\- Despertará. – Respondió de mala gana, no era eso lo que quería escuchar.

\- Si Kate, ya verás que Max volverá pronto. – Intentó animar Warren, giró los ojos al escucharlo, no era que no pensara igual, pero no soportaba al chico, no se había detenido a analizar la razón, no quería hacerlo, sabía que eran celos, Max era su amiga y no quería que aquel chico comenzara a robarle su tiempo con ella, era infantil y prefería solo saber que lo detestaba sin meditar mucho al respecto.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, Kate y Warren se habían quedado dormidos, sin embargo ella no tenía sueño, sentía como su cuerpo rebozaba energía, no pararía, no habría descanso hasta poder ver a Max de nuevo.

Gracias al viaje sin descanso y con pocas paradas, habían logrado llegar a la ciudad hacia eso de las tres de la tarde, Warren y Kate continuaban asombrados y continuaban insistiendo en que debería descansar un poco, sus respuestas siempre eran firmes y negativas, luego de parar para que sus acompañantes comieran un poco al fin llegaron al hospital, afuera de la habitación se encontraba la madre de Max, la reconoció de inmediato, no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la había visto.

\- ¿Chloe? – Pronunció la mujer antes de correr hacia ella para poder abrazarla. – No sabes cuanto me alegra que estés aquí, lamento no haberte saludado cuando fuimos al pueblo, es solo que la noticia de que Max se encontraba inconsciente nos tomo por sorpresa y…

\- Tranquila, entiendo. – Respondió brindando un cálido abrazo como respuesta. – Max salvo al pueblo… es una chica valiente… - Murmuró, sabía que eso no podía ser un buen consuelo, pero era algo digno de admirarse y ellos debían saberlo, no podía explicarles como es que aquella joven de 18 años lo había logrado, no había manera de explicar sus viajes en el tiempo sin parecer una loca ya que no había manera de probar nada, así que lo único que le quedaba era asegurar que era gracias a ella que todas aquellas vidas se habían salvado, Max siempre había sido especial para ella, Max siempre había sido súper para ella, pero ahora todo el pueblo también lo sabía, aún así Max no dejaba de ser de ella, su amiga especial, aquella que se encontraba a su lado de forma incondicional, no dejaría que nadie le arrebatara eso de las manos, era lo único que le quedaba.

\- Gracias Chloe… nos dijeron que tu estuviste con ella en todo momento y la ayudaste cuando ese profesor intento atacarlas.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, en realidad Max me salvo a mí…

\- Tú la acompañaste en todo momento, eso también es algo valeroso.

Los primeros en entrar a la habitación fueron Kate y Warren, ella lo había decidido así, no quería tener que verse apresurada durante su visita, se tomaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, todo el tiempo que ella considerara justo, y debía admitir, ese podía ser un largo tiempo, mientras tanto se sentó a platicar con la madre de Max, había mucho que decir, muchas cosas que platicar, le explico lo de la pérdida de su padre, y con dolor le explico la situación con las desapariciones en Arcadia Bay y la muerte de Rachel, al cabo de una hora al fin llego su turno de entrar.

Con pasos lentos y temerosos se acercó a la cama, detestaba los hospitales, y los odiaba aún más al ver a Max ahí recostada, inmóvil, durmiendo apaciblemente, suspiró.

\- Los doctores dicen que no tienes nada Max, que tu cuerpo está completamente bien, deberías dejar de jugarnos a todos esta mala broma y levantarte de una vez… ya te echamos lo suficiente de menos… ya dejo de ser gracioso.

Se lamento con voz quebradiza, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, luego otra y otra.

\- Max… no me dejes, por favor no me dejes, se que la vida no debe ser tan horrible como la veo, se que hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer para mejorar todo, pero no puedo ver hacia el futuro si no estas tu para acompañarme, tu me rescataste, yo habría muerto en más de una ocasión la semana pasada y tu me diste todas esas segundas oportunidades ¿Ahora me vas a decir que fue para que las viviera sin ti? Max… si yo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás lo haría, no te habría dejado llevar toda la carga, no tenías porque esforzarte tanto para darnos a todos el tiempo que necesitábamos, no era necesario Max, no tenías porque salvar a todos… no es tu obligación ayudar a todos.

Sollozo estrechando la mano izquierda de su amiga entre sus manos.

\- Supongo que si no lo hubieras hecho no serías tú… súper Max. – Sonrió sin despegar su frente de la mano que sostenía con fuerza. – Nunca te he podido convencer de nada, ni tu a mi… ¿Cómo es que podemos ser amigas? Las dos somos tan obstinadas.

Alzando la mirada contemplo el rostro de su amiga, se le veía tranquila. – Supongo que luego de tantas veces que me viste en peligro a mí ahora es mi turno de pasarlo mal ¿Eh? – Suspiró. – Pues bien súper Max… me tendrás aquí la noche entera, tal vez me quede también todo el día de mañana, me quedaría más tiempo, pero bueno ¿Sabías que rescatar un pueblo no solo se trata de salva las vidas de los habitantes? El trabajo pesado empieza después Maxine, hay mucho que limpiar y reconstruir, debo terminar tu trabajo, apuesto que si no lo hago te enojarías.

Las horas pasaban como segundos, no quería partir, quería congelar el tiempo en ese mismo lugar para poderse quedar a su lado, sus párpados se volvieron cada vez más pesados.

\- ¿Qué haces Chloe? – Escuchó como un eco aquel suave tono.

\- ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? ¿No es obvio lo que hago?

\- Chloe Price llorando, lo lamento, es solo que me pareció algo inusual…

\- No estoy llorando… - Respondió a la defensiva.

\- ¿Segura? Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, eso que sale de tus ojos son lágrimas.

Colocando su mano derecha sobre su mejilla quedó sorprendida al ver la pequeña gota cálida sobre su dedo índice ¿Por qué lloraba? La habitación donde se encontraba era toda de un color blanco que brillaba bajo la luz de un intenso foco que había en el techo, a penas y podía distinguir lo que había a su alrededor.

\- No se… que está pasando ¿Quién eres?

\- Mas vale que estés bromeando porque si no es así juro que te irá mal.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Qué harás al respecto? – Respondió con un tono juguetón y retador, era extraño, aquella voz le era familiar.

\- No se, hay muchas cosas que le puedo decir a Joice o a David para que te den una buena reprimenda.

\- No te atreverías Max… - Enmudeció al pronunciar su nombre, de pronto todo en la habitación comenzó a perder aquel enceguecedor brillo, era la habitación del hospital, ella se encontraba de pie en el medio de las cuatro paredes, la cama en la que antes descansaba Max se encontraba vacía.

\- ¿Max?

\- ¿Si? – Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar la respuesta desde atrás, sin dudarlo se giró y ahí estaba ella mirándola de forma fija y con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, vistiendo las mismas ropas de siempre.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Es que nunca te puedes poner algo diferente?

\- No es como si tu cambiaras mucho tu estilo sabes. – Max también llevaba su mochilla dentro de la cual estaba segura llevaba su cámara.

\- Max… ¿Por qué no volviste conmigo a Arcadia Bay?

\- ¿Qué? Estamos en Arcadia Bay Chloe. – La fotógrafa alzo la mirada y de inmediato el paisaje cambió tornándose en uno de aquellos conocidos atardeceres junto al faro, por un momento quedó en silencio observando a Max distrayéndose con una mariposa de color azul brillante que pasaba volando junto a unos arbustos, al parecer intentaría sacar una foto de ella, sonrió, no entendía la fascinación que tenía por las fotos, pero le quedaba claro que aquella era la carrera ideal para Max.

\- Esta mariposa Chloe… y un extraño ciervo no dejan de aparecer… - De inmediato la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro desapareció, algo no encajaba, algo no estaba bien.

\- Max… esto no es Arcadia Bay. – Pronunció dudosa. – Tú no estás en Arcadia Bay.

\- ¿De que hablas? Seguro fumaste algo antes de venir acá. – Respondió la menor con una sonrisa.

\- ¡No! Escúchame Max, salvaste el pueblo, evitaste que todos salieran lastimados y luego de eso te desplomaste, no has despertado desde entonces.

\- Chloe, todo está bien ahora, no tienes porque preocuparte.

\- No, Max, no está bien, me dejaste sola.

\- Siempre estoy contigo Chloe.

\- ¡No! No lo estas, estoy sola en casa. – Renegó sintiendo como de nuevo sus mejillas se humedecían por las lágrimas que corrían de sus ojos.

\- Chloe… - Murmuró la menor sosteniendo con suavidad su rostro entre sus manos.

\- Vuelve Max.

\- Chloe… los viajes en el tiempo son confusos.

\- No estas viajando en el tiempo, estas dormida.

\- No, no entiendes, puedo ver el tiempo ir y venir, veo todo pasar tan rápido y lentamente en mi cabeza, todo, todo lo que hice, todo lo que cambié, revivo esas escenas una y otra vez ¿Cómo saber en donde estoy?

\- Habla conmigo… soy la única a la que le has contado tu secreto ¿No? Habla conmigo, búscame y pregúntame lo que quieras, úsame de referencia y sabrás cual es el presente.

\- ¡Chloe! – Escuchó a su amiga gritar al tiempo que el cielo se obscurecía y en el horizonte aparecía el monstruoso tornado, detrás de ella se encontraba Jefferson con el arma apuntando hacia ella.

\- ¡Max! – Gritó mientras se estremecía y se enderezaba en su lugar, agitada intentaba borrar de su cabeza las imágenes que en aquel extraño sueño habían aparecido.

\- Chloe, tranquila… - Escucho a Warren. – Perdón por despertarte, ya amaneció, son las diez de la mañana, supongo que estabas cansada, no dormiste en todo el camino así que es justificable.

\- No… no pasa nada, gracias. – Respondió aún sintiendo un fuerte nudo en la garganta, a veces tenía pesadillas respecto a todo lo que había ocurrido, pero esta se llevaba por mucho el premio a el sueño más escalofriante que había tenido, no quería pensar que Max se encontraba atrapada en un conjunto interminable de pesadillas de todo lo ocurrido.

\- Bueno iré por algo para el desayuno ¿Quieres algo?

\- Eh… un café está bien.

\- ¿Segura que no quieres algo más? No has comido bien desde que iniciamos el viaje.

\- Maldición Warren… está bien, que sea el café y algo más para comer.

\- Al instante. – Respondió el joven de forma entusiasta saliendo del lugar.

\- No me lo tomes a mal Max… pero no lo tolero. – Sonrió, acercándose a ella acarició suavemente su mejilla. – Búscame Max. – Murmuró apoyando su frente contra la de ella. 

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 1 ojalá les haya gustado, espero sus reviews :D y pues nada  
¡Viva Life is Strange! *-***


	2. Chapter 2

Primero que nada una disculpa por la tardanza, de verdad no era mi intención dejar esto a medias, odio cuando los fics no son terminados y te dejan con la intriga, al final eso causa pendientes de vida y la gente no logra descansar en paz al morir xD y como no quiero cargar con eso en mi conciencia, aquí les traigo otro capítulo, terminaré este trabajo, es una promesa.

* * *

Pasó un mes desde su primera visita al hospital, luego de eso comenzó a ir cada fin de semana, Max continuaba durmiendo, no quería perder la esperanza, en casa las cosas se habían normalizado un poco, había dejado ya de ayudar a los vecinos acarreando materiales, su casa ya se encontraba repuesta pues esta no había sufrido mucho daño, el agua de nuevo comenzaba a correr por las tuberías, lamentablemente no podía decir lo mismo del gas, algunas líneas aún tenían fuga y no podían reestablecer el servicio, no estaba segura del porque, pero había vuelto a su rutina de no hacer nada, vagabundeaba por ahí y de vez en cuando iba al bar local a beber un poco, era miércoles por la noche, esta vez no tenía ganas de socializar así que se había ido al faro desde donde podía contemplar las luces del pueblo que Max había salvado, se sentía más miserable que nunca, la muerte de Rachel le había caído de peso y el estado de Max la tenía devastada, había dejado ya de pelear con su padrastro, no tenía energías para seguir aquel acelerado ritmo que antes llevaba y tampoco los ánimos, su celular comenzó a vibrar dejando escuchar la melodía de una canción de su banda favorita ¿Debería contestar? La verdad no quería, dejó el aparato sonar, en fin la canción le gustaba, la llamada ceso, suspiró.

\- Justo en la mejor parte. – Sonrió, no paso mucho antes de que el celular volviera a vibrar, ciñendo el entrecejo miro la pantalla brillante del artefacto. – Alguien se siente persistente el día de hoy. – Renegó. - ¿Qué no me pueden dar al menos un descanso? – Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al ver que se trataba del padre de Max, de inmediato la expresión en su rostro cambió y sin dudarlo contestó.

\- ¿Chloe?

\- Si. – El hombre se escuchaba algo alterado.

\- Oh, gracias a dios que respondes…

\- Lo siento, estaba manejando… ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó temerosa de lo que podría llegar a escuchar.

\- Lamento llamarte tan tarde… se trata de Max.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Está todo bien?

\- No lo se…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eso que significa? ¿Qué le paso a Max?

\- No lo se, no está en su habitación, su madre volvió a casa y yo ya iba en camino, no fueron mas de veinte minutos y cuando llegue ya no estaba.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿A que hora paso eso?

\- En la mañana… buscamos por todas partes y no la encontramos, las enfermeras no la vieron salir, nadie la vio, por eso esperaba que tu la hubieras visto ¿No está allá?

\- ¿En la mañana? Tal vez solo la pasaron por alto, nadie esperaría que Max se pusiera de pie y se fuera así nada más… ¿Por qué no me hablaron antes? – Reclamo.

A donde demonios te has ido Maxine. Pensó para si misma mientras miraba el horizonte.

\- Lo siento, no queríamos apresurarnos a las cosas, pero no está por ninguna parte ¿Entonces no la has visto?

\- No… pero ahora no estoy en casa, volveré de inmediato y comenzaré a buscar por el pueblo, tal vez volvió… - Se sentía preocupada y al mismo tiempo emocionada, Max había despertado, o al menos eso parecía.

\- Gracias Chloe, los doctores dicen que tal vez pueda ser que Max haya perdido la memoria, no están seguros de la causa de su estado de coma, pero cualquier cosa podría suceder.

\- Gracias por avisarme, los ayudare en todo lo que pueda. – Respondió tomando las llaves de su camioneta mientras caminaba a prisa hacia ella, no podía decirle la causa del agotamiento de Max a sus padres, simplemente no tenía sentido que lo mencionara, así terminó la llamada y ella arrancó el motor de su automóvil dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia su casa, eran las once de la noche, si Max hubiera aparecido tal vez Joyce le habría llamado, suspiró, debía encontrarla cuanto antes, si ella había escapado desde la mañana entonces ya debía haber llegado a Arcadia Bay, eso si era ahí a donde se había dirigido, sin avisar sobre su presencia entró a la casa y subió las escaleras, su corazón latía a toda prisa, era absurdo, no era como si la fuera a encontrar ahí, aún así se sentía especialmente inquieta, al encontrarse frente a la puerta de su habitación contuvo la respiración mientras introducía la llave a la perilla y la giraba, lentamente abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza, todo parecía normal, pero se encontraba totalmente obscuro, encendió la luz, de inmediato perdió el aliento, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- ¡Chloe!

\- Sabía que estarías aquí… - Murmuró al sentir como la chica de cabello castaño la abrazaba y la estrechaba con fuerza. - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Max? Tus padres están enloqueciendo de miedo.

\- Lo siento… es solo que desperté en un hospital lejos de Arcadia Bay, me aterro la idea de que el tornado hubiera azotado el pueblo y de alguna manera los rescatistas lograron sacarme de ahí mientras que el resto del lugar había sido devastado… pensé que te había perdido de nuevo.

\- Oye, tranquila, salvaste Arcadia Bay y a mi el mismo día, no tienes porque preocuparte Súper Max… - Su voz se quebraba, intentaba no llorar, de nuevo la tenía de vuelta, de nuevo la podía escuchar y sentir entre sus brazos, aquella chica que representaba su razón para seguir adelante, estaba de vuelta.

-Me alegra… no podría volver a perderte Chloe, lo he presenciado tantas veces, no más de las que puedo contar con los dedos de una mano, pero es demasiado.

\- Estoy aquí… tranquila. – La reconfortó al sentir su inquietud, en su mente Max parecía haber despertado justo el día del tornado, era de comprenderse luego de que la chica perdió el conocimiento antes de que aquel alocado día siquiera llegara a su fin, ambas permanecieron en silencio disfrutando de la compañía mutua, entre sus brazos le era fácil notar lo pequeña que era Max, la salvadora de Arcadia Bay era ni mas ni menos que aquella pequeña chica de 18 años, hipster y despistada, tranquila y sencilla, su mejor amiga, le era difícil de creer, pero esos últimos días habían bastado para ver la valentía y determinación de Max, era digna de admirarse

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?

\- Un mes y dos semanas… aproximadamente. – Respondió sin apartarse del abrazo, no la soltaría, estaba ahí para ella, la haría sentirse segura.

\- Wow… Ahora comprendo porque mi cuerpo se siente tan débil…

\- Si… me diste un buen susto al ver que no despertabas luego de un par de horas… luego días y semanas.

\- Lo siento.

\- Olvídalo, no tienes porque disculparte y todos tienen mucho que agradecerte, eres la nueva heroína de Arcadia Bay, con suerte se erguirá una estatua en tu nombre justo en el centro de Arcadia Bay. – Comentó con tono divertido.

\- Espero que no sea así… - Respondió pesarosa. – No quiero ver mi cara en bronce en el centro del pueblo todo el tiempo.

Ambas rieron.

-Bien dicho Max, espero que no se te suba la fama a la cabeza porque yo me encargare de devolverte a tu estado normal.

\- ¿Y cual es ese?

\- La torpe hipster estudiante de fotografía que usa la misma sudadera las 24 horas los 7 días de la semana.

Max ciño el entrecejo, le gustaba verla así, la había echado demasiado de menos y ahora no cabía en si misma de la alegría que sentía, al encontrarse sus miradas se dio cuenta de que el abrazo había durado demasiado, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y de inmediato se echo hacia atrás.

\- Y bueno, luego de este inesperado y fascinante rencuentro de película… hay que avisar a tus padres que estas aquí, estaban muy preocupados.

\- Chloe… no quiero irme. – Los ojos de Max le suplicaban amparo ¿Qué podía hacer?

\- La universidad fue borrada del mapa casi por completo Max...

\- No quiero irme, me quedaré aquí a ayudar, tal vez Joyce me deje quedarme ¿No te molestaría que me quedara contigo mientras reconstruyen los dormitorios verdad?

\- Bueno… eso llevaría nuestra relación al siguiente paso, no me siento del todo preparada pero… creo que estaremos bien. – Sonrió de forma juguetona mientras miraba a Max girar los ojos.

\- Hablo en serio Chloe… - Bufó la de cabello castaño.

\- Está bien, le diremos a Joyce mañana, no creo que se niegue… no sabiendo que eres la salvadora del pueblo y además tal vez una de las pocas amistades "sanas" que tengo.

Max sonrió. - ¿Me podrías hacer otro favor?

\- Claro, lo que tú quieras Súper Max.

\- ¿Podrías avisarle a mis padres por la mañana y no ahora? – Sorprendida miró los ojos de la fotógrafa que perforaban dentro de ella al tiempo que una de sus manos se posaba sobre el celular que sostenía a punto de llamar a sus padres, lentamente comenzó a bajar el aparato cediendo a la presión que la mano de Max ejercía sobre la de ella.

\- Están preocupados Max… pasarán la noche en vela.

\- Si… no me siento con ánimos ni con la energía suficiente para hablar con nadie más por hoy…

\- Oh basta, me harás sonrojar, ahora me siento especial. – Bromeo alzando una ceja.

\- No es para tanto… eres como mi secuaz, conoces mis poderes y me ayudaste a salvar el pequeño mundo de Arcadia Bay, debía volver a asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

\- Ahora me has roto el corazón… - Sonrió.

\- Lo dudo. – Respondió su amiga con una leve risa.

\- Aún así pienso que deberíamos avisarles que estas aquí y que estás bien.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? Chloe Price siendo la voz de la razón…

\- Más sorprendida estoy yo de que tú no lo seas. – Respondió mirando de forma fija a su amiga que se había adelantado tomando su celular, la observó mientras parecía dedicarse a escribir un mensaje, llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino y una camiseta blanca de manga larga, seguro esa ropa la había tomado del hospital, estaba segura de que no le pertenecía, además los tenis que llevaba puestos eran deportivos.

\- Listo ¿Ves? Enviaré esté mensaje y apagaré tu celular hasta nuevo aviso ¿Te parece lo suficientemente justo? De verdad, me siento débil. – Fijando su mirada en la pantalla leyó.

Para: Señor Caulfield: Papá soy Max, estoy bien, en el hospital desperté algo confundida así que lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a toda prisa a la estación de camiones para volver a Arcadia Bay, estoy con Chloe, estoy bien, no llamen, yo los llamaré por la mañana, estoy algo cansada y por el momento solo quiero dormir, no se preocupen, si quieren llamar pueden hablar al número de la casa, el teléfono de aquí sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, pero ya es tarde y Joyce se encuentra durmiendo, prometo contactarlos en cuanto despierte por la mañana. Los quiero. Buenas noches.

\- Me parece justo. – Respondió.

\- Ahora, si no te molesta, lo apagaré y me acostaré a descansar un poco.

\- Como tú ordenes Súper Max…

Simplemente no le podía quitar la mirada de encima, era como si necesitara asegurarse de que aquello no se trataba de una ilusión.

\- ¿De donde sacaste esa ropa? Y ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

\- ¿No tienes problemas en asimilar mis viajes en el tiempo, pero se te dificulta comprender la manera en que pude llegar aquí? La ropa la tomé del hospital, tuve que buscar por un tiempo antes de encontrar esto en un casillero.

\- Lo siento, es solo que no pensé que algún día pudieras llegar a usar tus poderes para tu propio beneficio… - Sonrió.

\- Necesitaba volver… era algo urgente, pero usar mis poderes me causa fuertes dolores de cabeza, así que fue más cosa de precisión que de ensayo y error.

\- ¿Y por donde entraste aquí?

\- La ventana… me enseñaste bien tu vía rápida de escape.

\- Wow… mírate, Max Caulfield, toda una maestra en el arte de burlar la ley.

Max rió de forma leve, se le veía agotada, era de esperarse, después de todo llevaba más de un mes sin moverse de una misma cama.

\- ¿Podrías prestarme algo para dormir?

\- Si, hay unas blusas que puedes usar en aquel cajón… - Respondió sintiéndose algo distraída, dejando su agotamiento de lado Max lucía igual que siempre, todos en el pueblo hablaban de su gran hazaña, definitivamente nada volvería a ser igual, su mejor amiga ahora sería el centro de atención de todos, muchos tendrían sus ojos puestos sobre ella y por alguna razón eso comenzaba a inquietarle, no quería perder aquellos tiempos tan tranquilos y cómodos a su lado, todo eso podía ser egoísta e infantil, la verdad no estaba segura de porque le daba tantas vueltas, no solía meditar mucho sobre el futuro, suficiente tenía con un solo día a la vez, pero ahora se sentía diferente, tal vez incluso un poco perdida, el pueblo iniciaría de nuevo, Max seguro volvería a la escuela y ella… ¿Dónde encajaría? Suspiró, sus azules ojos no se despegaban de la silueta de Max mientras cambiaba sus prendas por algo más cómodo, estaba acostumbrada a verla cambiarse de ropa, a dormir con ella por las noches, su presencia no la incomodaba en lo absoluto, sin embargo ahora había algo distinto, con el simple hecho de tenerla ahí cerca de ella podía sentir su pecho lleno de un reconfortante calor que comenzaba a relajarla, todo estaría bien, sentía dentro de si.

\- ¿Lista para dormir? – La cuestionó al observar como la fotógrafa tomaba asiento en la orilla de la cama antes de dejar caer su espalda hacia atrás.

\- Lista. – Suspiró Max. – Aunque… no quisiera volver a dormir, llevo demasiado tiempo soñando.

\- Eso tiene sentido. – Max parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, lucía más distante que de costumbre, tal vez aún intentaba asimilar todo lo ocurrido, para ella todo debía sentirse muy reciente, para Max ese día recién era el día después del tornado, sin decir nada comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, se deshizo de sus pantalones y de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, dejó su gorro y pulseras sobre el escritorio al lado de la ventana, en silencio subió a la cama acomodándose al lado de su amiga, acostada a su lado contemplaba su rostro pensativo.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Mejor que nunca. – Respondió Max sin despegar la mirada del techo de la habitación.

\- Parece que algo te inquieta. – Insistió utilizando un tono de voz tranquilo y comprensivo, no era su intención sonar así, pero se sentía feliz de que estuviera de nuevo ahí.

\- No quiero volver con mis padres… me gusta estar en Arcadia Bay.

\- Te partiste la espalda intentando salvar este lugar, lo menos que podrías hacer es quedarte a vivir en él, lo entiendo. – Respondió con tono juguetón.

\- Hay cosas importantes en este pueblo que no puedo dejar atrás… ya cometí suficientes errores en el pasado.

\- No se de que hablas Max… yo habría hecho lo mismo, no fue tu culpa el que tuvieras que irte entonces y tampoco lo sería ahora. – Su pecho comenzaba a comprimirse con la simple idea de saber a Max lejos de nuevo, pero no quería atarla a ese lugar, no quería atarla a ella, llenarla de culpa. – Pude sobrevivir bien todos esos años sola, confía en mi, estaré bien.

\- Yo no estaría bien… - Aquella respuesta logró hacerla enmudecer por un momento, la había escuchado antes, el día del tornado Max había dicho que jamás se apartaría de su lado, pensaba que tal vez lo había dicho debido a la emoción del momento, sabía que Max la quería, que la apreciaba tanto como ella misma la quería a ella, el vínculo que tenían era fuerte, había lamentado su abandono, había resentido su partida, pero el día que se encontraron de nuevo, aquel reencuentro en el campus de la escuela, le había quedado claro que Max nunca dejaría de ser su mejor amiga, sin embargo la intensidad de aquellas palabras, el día de la tormenta, lograron tomarla por sorpresa.

\- No te pongas cursi o reconsideraré la idea de que te quedes a dormir aquí… luego de aquel beso comienzo a dudar de ti. – Bromeo intentando sacar de su mente aquellos novedosos y enredados pensamientos.

\- Está bien Price… nada de cosas cursis.

\- Bien, mucho mejor que sea así… y bueno, ya sabes que si quieres quedarte aquí las puertas siempre estarán abiertas, no hay porque hacer todo un drama al respecto, solo debes convencer a tus padres y ya está.

\- Esta vez no te cuestionaré Chloe… así que espero no te moleste tener a otra persona más durmiendo bajo tu mismo techo por más de un mes.

\- De alguna manera te haré pagar mi hospitalidad. – Sonrió.

\- Nada que involucre mis poderes. – Condicionó la menor.

\- ¿Entonces cual es el objetivo de ser amable? – Ambas rieron.

\- Olvídalo Max, mejor duerme, ajustamos cuentas mañana.

\- Me parece buena idea, buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches.

De inmediato el silencio inundó la habitación, habría deseado que su mente también hubiera tomado aquella tranquilidad con tanta facilidad, no podía quedarse en paz, se sentía contenta pero algo confundida, por alguna razón la presencia de Max parecía mantenerla un poco nerviosa, no era nada grave, nada fuera de control, pero lo notaba, había algo distinto. Los minutos pasaban y ella permanecía recostada en la cama sin despegar la mirada del techo, al fin su mente se había silenciado pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, se sentía tranquila y disfrutaba de ello sabiendo que por la mañana le costaría el levantarse temprano, tenía un compromiso que atender, le había prometido a su madre llevarla al trabajo, luego de lo del tornado las cosas habían cambiado, ambas parecían más abiertas al diálogo, no era mucho pero si se comparaba con la situación anterior se podía observar una pequeña mejoría.

\- Chloe… - Al escuchar esto se estremeció, no esperaba que Max continuara despierta.

\- Dime… - Respondió intentando no mostrarse sorprendida.

\- No puedo dormir.

\- Ni creas que te traeré leche tibia… ya sabes donde está el refrigerador.

\- Mientras dormía tuve tantas pesadillas, si algún día llegas a desmayarte, y planeas hacerlo durante un mes completo, no lo hagas luego de un día angustioso.

\- ¿Tienes miedo a las pesadillas? – Cuestionó girando la cabeza un poco para poder ver a su amiga que para su sorpresa ya tenía la mirada fija sobre ella.

\- No, son solo sueños, creo que lo que más me da miedo es la posibilidad de que no vuelva a despertar, que vuelva a perderme durante otro mes más… o quizá más, no pensé que fuera tanto, dormir es agradable pero más allá de doce horas es algo aterrador.

Sonrió de forma cálida. – Estarás bien Max, aquel día usaste demasiado tus poderes, tu cuerpo se agotó, ya estas bien así que puedes dormir tranquila. – Podía sentir la insistente mirada de la fotógrafa, parecía buscar algo dentro de sus ojos, su corazón saltó dentro de si al sentir la mano de Max posarse sobre su mejilla.

\- ¿Max?... – Murmuró titubeante.

\- Lo siento. – Respondió retirando su mano. – Solo me aseguraba de que fueras real.

\- Amiga mía creo que tu larga siesta te ha dejado secuelas... – Max rió.

\- No tantas como las que te dejan las drogas a ti. – Ambas rieron por lo bajo.

\- ¿Te molesta si duermo cerca de ti? – De nuevo todo quedó en silencio.

\- Pensé que ya dormías a mi lado…

\- Tu cama es bastante grande, por eso pregunté que si podía dormir cerca de ti. – Con mirada traviesa acercó su rostro al de su amiga.

\- Maxine tiene miedo… - Pronunció con tono burlón.

\- No. – Bufó Max.

\- Es eso o definitivamente me echaste de menos. – Jugueteaba.

\- Es más probable que fuera el miedo. – Sonrió la de cabello castaño.

\- ¿De nuevo recuérdame porque sigo siendo tu amiga? – Max rió al escucharla.

\- Bien, te entiendo. – Comentó ahora de forma más seria. – Solo no vallas a besarme de nuevo. – Advirtió.

\- No prometo nada. – Escucho la voz divertida de su amiga.

Una vez más su mente le jugaba malas tretas, su corazón parecía estar latiendo con más rapidez, aún así no dudó y se acercó a ella rodeándola con uno de sus brazos, acomodándose por detrás de ella, Max era fácil de envolver, era más pequeña que ella, una torpe sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, había salido de la nada y ella misma no lo había notado, cuando se dio cuenta agradeció que Max no pudiera verla.

\- Bien, digamos que te ganaste esto por todas las veces que me salvaste la vida aquella semana.

\- No era esto lo que tenía en mente…

\- Me puedo mover si quieres.

\- No, así está bien… - Max, que al principio parecía algo tensa y sorprendida comenzó a relajar su cuerpo acorrucándose entre los brazos de la chica de cabello azul.

\- Me alegra tenerte de vuelta Súper Max. – Murmuró sin poder evitar ese pensamiento.

\- Me alegra estar de vuelta. – Escuchó la tranquila voz de su amiga que ahora parecía encontrarse más relajada.

Por la mañana partió, a penas con ánimos a dejar a su madre al trabajo, en el transcurso de ida y vuelta se llevó poco más de una hora, eran las nueve da la mañana, aún tenía demasiado sueño como para sentir hambre así que se dirigió de regreso a su habitación, entrando aventó sus botas hacia un lado, perezosa caminó hasta la cama donde Max continuaba durmiendo de forma apacible y para su desgracia también dormía atravesada por toda la cama.

\- Muévete Max. – Bufó aventando uno de los brazos de su amiga hacia un lado para moverlo, la fotógrafa refunfuño entre sueños y se recorrió un poco, esta acción le pareció algo divertida, y pensar que durante la noche había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño, pensó antes de dejarse caer a su lado, Max no le había dejado mucho espacio para acomodarse así que sin dudarlo se giró hacia donde ella estaba y la abrazó, Max bufó y luego suspiró, aún dormida volvió a acurrucarse entre sus brazos, esta vez no paso mucho tiempo antes de caer presa del sueño, una vez más perdió la conciencia.

No estaba segura de cuantas horas habían pasado desde que volvió a dormirse al lado de Max, con los ojos cerrados suspiró, podía escuchar a Max hablando con alguien, poco a poco comenzó a salir de su sueño y a prestar más atención a lo que escuchaba, al parecer hablaba con sus padres por teléfono, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana, abriendo los ojos lentamente pudo divisar a su amiga sentada en la silla del escritorio con su celular en mano, parecía estar negociando con sus padres la idea de quedarse ahí con ella a vivir en Arcadia Bay hasta que la Universidad se irguiera de nuevo, en silencio la observaba, Max era buena conversando con las personas, al parecer sus padres habían aceptado que se quedara pues la chica lucía contenta, escuchó atentamente volviendo a cerrar los ojos, al cabo de unos minutos escuchó el final de la llamada y un "Nos vemos mañana" No pudo evitar sonreír, Max se quedaría a vivir en Arcadia Bay.

\- Chloe despierta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Respondió girándose para darle la espalda, al parecer la hora de dormir oficialmente había terminado, Max parecía llena de energía, seguro tenía algo en mente.

\- Ya le dije a mis padres lo de quedarme aquí, aceptaron, pero… ¿Joyce lo sabe?

\- No… se lo diré en cuanto vuelva hoy, no te apures, no te dirá que no.

\- ¿Y David?

\- ¿Bromeas? Luego de haberlo defendido aquel día no creo que te rechace, de cualquier manera, creo que ambos te ven como una buena influencia para mí.

\- Mis padres dijeron que vendrían mañana a traerme algo de ropa así que tenemos todo el día de hoy para informarles a tus padres que me quedaré aquí por un tiempo.

\- Es tiempo más que suficiente para decir "Joyce, Max se quedará aquí hasta que la universidad abra de nuevo"

Max rió. – De pie Chloe, tengo hambre, no he comido nada bueno desde hace poco más de un mes ¿Está bien si vamos al trabajo de tu madre?

\- ¿Piensas aprovechar el viaje para informarle de tu permanente visita?

\- Tal vez…

\- La lleve temprano en la mañana… debiste decirme que querías ir para dejarte allá también. – Sonrió entretenida.

\- Vamos Chloe… solo será esta vez.

\- Bien… solo esta vez. – Bufó. – Ya sabes en donde está la regadera, en el estante hay varias toallas, puedes tomar la que sea, en el closet puedes buscar algo que te quede y buena suerte, yo dormiré 15 minutos más.

Luego de pasar por el comedor donde trabajaba Joyce Max pidió ir a visitar los restos de la universidad, al llegar la fotógrafa no pudo evitar la necesidad de sacar su cámara para ponerla en acción, varios edificios del campus se encontraban dañados, los escombros que habían caído al suelo ya habían sido limpiados, ahora la obra se concentraba en la reconstrucción del lugar.

\- Creo que esto les tomará más de un mes… - Comentó Max.

\- Si, todo quedo bastante jodido acá. – Respondió exhalando una densa nube de humo del cigarrillo que llevaba en la mano derecha.

\- ¿Volverás a la universidad? – Cuestionó la menor sin dirigirle la mirada.

\- ¿Volver? Me corrieron de ahí por ser demasiado cool ¿Lo recuerdas? – Pudo notar a Max sonriendo de lado.

\- Si, ¿Cómo podría pasar eso por alto? Pero bueno, todo está empezando de nuevo… ya sabes, tal vez te acepten.

Por alguna razón Max parecía evitar el mirarla a los ojos, la chica continuaba concentrada mirando a través del lente de su cámara.

\- Tal vez… pero sigo siendo tan cool como antes así que al final el resultado será el mismo.

\- ¿Y no puedes intentar ser menos "cool"? Sonrió la fotógrafa dirigiéndole al fin una pequeña mirada por encima del hombro.

\- Podría intentarlo, no lo se… aún me queda algo de tiempo para pensarlo. – Concluyó dejando caer la colilla de su cigarro para luego aplastarla bajo su bota.

\- Y bueno súper Max, suficiente de este sitio por hoy, vallamos a hacer algo más interesante.

\- Claro ¿Qué tienes en mente? – Respondió animosa, por un momento permaneció en silencio.

\- Te lo diré luego. – Max sonrió.

\- Si claro, no tienes ni idea.

\- Oye no me subestimes. – Bufó al tiempo que se subía a su camioneta.

El camino fue largo hasta el lugar al que tenía planeado llegar, en todo el trayecto ninguna dijo nada, ambas se limitaron a disfrutar de la música que sonaba en el interior de la cabina, Max miraba por la ventana y se le podía ver relajada, feliz, pasar el tiempo con ella era algo fácil de hacer, no tenían porque platicar para sentirse a gusto, podían compartir el silencio igual de bien que una buena charla, le agradaba eso de su relación con Max, con ella nunca tenía ese extraño sentimiento de intriga, de culpa por ser tal cual era, por lo general su actitud rebelde y gruñona solía ofender a sus amigos o conocidos, por eso no tenía muchos, no se iba a molestar en darle a todo el mundo una explicación de su manera de comportarse, podía quedarse el que quisiera e irse el que así lo deseara, y Max era una de esas pocas personas que permanecía a su lado de forma incondicional, Rachel también había sido así, pero Max lo había sido desde mucho tiempo atrás, de nuevo su mente comenzaba a entrar en una intensa lluvia de ideas confusas y molestas cuando notó que habían llegado a su destino, las vías del tren en las afueras del pueblo, le agradaba ir ahí, era un lugar tranquilo y solitario, no habría nadie que pudiera llegar a molestarlas, durante aquel último mes había extrañado demasiado a Max, de tener su compañía en lugares como ese donde pudieran llegar y solo tumbarse en el suelo a platicar o a ver el cielo, no pedía demasiado, solo su presencia.

\- Aquí de nuevo… - Comentó Max mirándola de forma divertida.

\- No me volveré a atorar en las vías… - Bufó girando los ojos hacia atrás causando que la fotógrafa riera.

\- No es que no te crea… ¿Pero te molestaría que esta vez nos recostemos en el pasto frente a las vías?

\- Aceptaré tu propuesta solo por el hecho de que tengo ganas de recostarme en el pasto, si luego se me antoja acostarme en las vías lo haré.

\- De eso no me cabe duda. – Respondió Max soltando un breve suspiro que demostraba resignación, ambas se recostaron sobre el pasto.

\- Mi cabeza da vueltas. – Pronunció Maxine entre dientes al tiempo que con su mano derecha cubría sus ojos.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Se enderezó para mirarla.

\- Estoy bien, ayer estaba peor… me duele la cabeza en lapsos cortos de tiempo, va y viene.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste de eso antes? – Reclamó preocupada y algo molesta.

\- No es gran cosa Chloe, supongo que se debe a todo el tiempo que duré acostada.

\- Debes avisarme en cuanto te sientas mal, saliste del hospital de un momento a otro luego de haber dormido por más de un mes, los doctores debieron revisarte pero no le diste ni una oportunidad a esos pobres infelices ¿Me entiendes? Debes tener cuidado Max.

Su rostro enrojeció de inmediato al notar una traviesa sonrisa y una profunda mirada en el rostro de su amiga, era como si pudiera ver a través de ella, ante esto no le quedó más que ceñir el entrecejo y bufar mostrándose molesta.

\- Hablo en serio Max. – Insistió.

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes, sí siento que esto rebasa mi nivel de resistencia de inmediato te lo haré saber.

\- Mañana te llevaré al doctor, deja que al menos te de un vistazo rápido para asegurarnos de que todo está en orden… no es que no crea en tus súper poderes, es solo para prevenir.

\- Está bien, está bien… mamá. – Molestó Max sonriendo de lado y mirándola de forma retadora, sin poder evitarlo también sonrió.

\- Agradece que acabas de salir del hospital, de no ser por eso ya estarías comiendo pasto. – Amenazó.

\- Lo dudo. – Insistió Max alzando una ceja.

\- Bien está decidido, dormirás en la sala. – Sentenció alzándose de hombros.

\- Si claro, si quiero puedo volver en el tiempo y hacerte cambiar de parecer.

\- No lo harás a menos de que pidas disculpas. – Ambas rieron, Max se detuvo un momento para volver a colocar la mano derecha sobre su frente al tiempo que ceñía el entrecejo en señal de dolor.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó acercándose a ella, ya la había visto desvanecerse en más de una ocasión y siempre era esa expresión por parte de su amiga la que la alertaba de sus ausencias de conciencia.

\- Si. – Suspiró Max. – Ya paso.- Concluyó, al tener al Chloe cerca no dudó y se recargó en su hombro cerrando los ojos.

\- Te prometo ir al doctor mañana y de avisarte cada vez que me sienta mal… si tú prometes nunca acostarte en las vías del tren cuando vengas sola.

Un periodo de silencio siguió esas últimas palabras de la fotógrafa, ella cuidaba de Max tanto como Max cuidaba de ella "Siempre estaré contigo" Escuchó el fuerte eco de dichas palabras rebotando de un lado a otro en su cabeza.

\- Bien, lo prometo. – Respondió con tono cálido rodeando con los brazos a su amiga recargando su cabeza sobre la de ella, su pecho parecía arder en esos momentos, era una sensación cálida, agradable e inquietante a la vez.

* * *

Hasta aquí este segundo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, actualizo pronto, saludos, chau!

Un especial agradecimiento a aquellos que me dejaron review

VictoriA11

Susurro Nocturno

yetaRos67

Carluuch

Gracias por el apoyo!


	3. Chapter 3

Dos días luego de la aparición de Max sus padres se habían dado una vuelta para verla y llevarle ropa, Joyce se había tomado la molestia de hablar con ellos para asegurarles que Max estaría bien ahí, no hubo problemas a la hora de acomodarse en la habitación, después de todo tenía el espacio suficiente en el armario como para meter ahí la ropa de Max, ese mismo día todos habían ido al centro clínico para que un doctor pudiera revisar la condición física de la chica de cabello castaño, todo estaba en orden, dijo él asegurando que aquellos síntomas se debían a la fatiga que el cuerpo había sufrido luego de tanto tiempo en cama, al menos ahora podían estar más tranquilos, los padres de la fotógrafa permanecieron en el pueblo durante un par de días antes de despedirse para volver a su hogar en la ciudad, los siguientes días fueron tranquilos, Max parecía ir recuperando su salud y fuerza día a día, los dolores de cabeza se volvían cada vez más aplazados y menos intensos, ambas podían perder el tiempo a su gusto, manejando por distintas áreas del pueblo, visitando amigos, pasando el día entero viendo películas, no podía pedir nada más.

Poco conocían la una de la otra, la semana en la cual recién se habían reunido había estado repleta de días alocados, agitados, inquietos, violentos, trágicos, llena de días cargados de situaciones que mantenían sus mentes ocupadas en eso y nada más, tiempo les había faltado para convivir y platicar de una manera más normal, de compartir experiencias y darse a conocer un poco mejor, aunque en realidad no había mucho que descubrir, ambas se conocían bien, las novedades eran cosas superficiales, nuevos gustos, vivencias y hobbies pero las bases eran las mismas, sus personalidades continuaban intactas, Max seguía siendo la misma Max que había conocido cinco años atrás, la misma amiga incondicional en la que podía confiar plenamente, la única capaz de hacerla sentir tranquila con su simple presencia, no solo la hacía sentirse tranquila, también la hacía sentirse feliz, valiente, invencible, si Max estaba a su lado nada podía salir mal

Max y Chloe habían vuelto a la acción, Arcadia Bay de nuevo tenía de vuelta a aquel dúo dinámico, el invierno llegó rápido, navidad llego a arruinar el momento, Max volvió a casa con sus padres durante la semana navideña, cinco días bastaron para echarla de menos, en realidad un solo lo día lo había hecho pero cinco solo habían servido para intensificar aquel desagradable sentimiento, Max causaba estragos en su actitud, poco a poco parecía recuperar aquella sonrisa que años atrás había dejado de aparecer. a no ser de que fuera acompañada por alcohol o drogas, pero ahora sonreía más, reía más, y lo que era peor, parecía ser más positiva y menos irritable que de costumbre, la semana de navidad se sentía más triste y aburrida que molesta, algo andaba mal, Maxine le hacía falta en más de una manera, había echado de menos hablar con ella antes de dormir, tenerla a su lado en sus caminatas silenciosas por el bosque, o tenerla de copiloto mientras manejaba por el pueblo, pudo notar varios suspiros escapando de sus labios al pensar en su ausencia, Max no era para ella solo una amiga, lo sabía bien, llevaba rato sintiéndose así, pero aquel sentimiento iba creciendo y cada vez le era más difícil ignorarlo, el querer ocultarlo se volvía una tarea absurdamente imposible, los mensajes que recibía de ella de inmediato le arrancaban una sonrisa del rostro y dibujaban en sus ojos una mirada distante y perdida, podía durar horas mirando el techo mientras repasaba en su cabeza las conversaciones escritas en el celular.

Su reencuentro fue más ansiado y gratificante de lo que hubiera esperado, el tiempo que habían durado distanciadas no había sido mucho pero había bastado para que al verse ambas se dieran un fuerte, largo y cálido abrazo.

\- Feliz navidad Súper Max. – Dijo sin dejar de apretarla entre sus brazos.

\- Feliz navidad Chloe. – Escuchó en respuesta, aquella frase fue pronunciada de una manera que no podía ignorar, en un tono que reflejaba gratificación, alegría y tranquilidad, como aquel que vuelve a casa luego de un largo viaje y se deja caer en cama liberando un profundo suspiro de alivio mientras sonríe "Estoy de vuelta"

\- ¿Qué tal la cena? – Preguntó, sin liberarla del abrazo se apartó un poco para poder tener contacto visual.

\- Deliciosa como siempre… pero algo aburrida. – Sonrió Max que, luego de mirar directo hacia sus ojos durante algunos segundos, sin decir nada, al fin decidió apartar la mirada. – Hizo falta un poco de humor pesimista de la señorita Price.

\- No te culpo, yo también me habría echado de menos. – Dijo con tono divertido.

\- No te emociones. – Bufó Max sonriendo de lado. – Vamos a casa. – Concluyó la menor tomando la delantera, parecía entusiasmada, la entendía bien, ella misma se sentía entusiasmada con su regreso, había sido una semana inusualmente larga y aburrida sin ella ahí, sin decir nada más caminó rumbo a la camioneta.

En casa Max repartió un regalo para cada miembro de la familia, a Joyce le había llevado un vestido y a David un pequeño carro de colección, a ella le había llevado una bufanda negra y una pulsera que parecía ir a juego con una que la misma Max llevaba puesta, la pulsera era negra con letras plateadas que escribían el nombre correspondiente de cada quien, eran sencillas pero lindas y ambas tenían el mismo estilo, la fotógrafa no había dicho nada al respecto, no mencionó que eran iguales, no menciono algún significado en especial, simplemente se la entregó diciendo "Me agrado el estilo, espero que a ti también te guste" era algo bastante normal den Max, nunca había sido muy buena con los regalos.

Luego de cenar en compañía de Joyce y David ambas subieron a su habitación.

\- Cierra los ojos Max. – Demandó al ver como la chica tomaba asiento en la orilla de la cama.

\- ¿Para que? – Cuestionó sonriendo.

\- No preguntes, solo hazlo.

\- ¿Me besarás? – Bromeo la de cabello castaño, sus mejillas se ruborizaron ante dicho comentario.

\- Eso quisieras… - Atinó a responder intentando no demostrar el efecto que aquel comentario provocaba en ella.

\- Bien, están cerrados. – Afirmó con tono divertido.

\- Ahora toca que tú recibas mi regalo de navidad. – Aclaró, luego de rebuscar un poco entre los diferentes niveles de su armario al fin encontró la pequeña caja que había guardado días antes.

\- Bien, ahora abre los ojos. – Indicó, Max parecía sorprendida al ver su regalo, una cámara de fotografías instantáneas preservada en perfecto estado de un modelo antiguo.

\- Chloe… esto debió haberte costado más de lo que podías pagar.

\- En realidad no… pero eso es lo de menos, Feliz Navidad Súper Max, otra cámara para tu extraña afición por la fotografía.

\- No es una afición, es mi carrera. – Corrigió la menor sonriendo mientras inspeccionaba entre sus manos el regalo.

Una vez arropadas bajo las cobijas la charla continuó, Max le contó sobre la cena de navidad, sobre los regalos que sus padres le habían dado, sobre los amigos con los que se había reencontrado, sobre lo mucho que habría deseado que ella la acompañara en aquel lugar.

\- De igual forma no es como si hubiera estado lejos… no me dejabas descansar con los mensajes de texto. – Comentó con tono tranquilo sin despegar su mirada de aquellos interesantes ojos que la hacían divagar.

\- Si, pero no es lo mismo, de haber estado ahí estoy segura que algún comentario sarcástico habría salido a relucir.

\- Si… tal vez, nunca se sabe, no cualquiera se merece el honor de recibir tanta atención de mi parte. – Bromeo.

\- ¿Entonces debería sentirme afortunada?

\- Si, deberías, o tal vez no, todo depende, tal vez me agrades solo porque retrocedes en el tiempo para así dar siempre las respuestas adecuadas en cada ocasión.

\- Si hiciera eso no estaría tan fresca como lo estoy en estos momentos, imagina el dolor de cabeza que tendría de tanto volver atrás con lo impredecible que puedes llegar a ser.

\- Hablando de eso ¿Cómo sigue tu cabeza? ¿Aún duele?

\- No, ya no. – El silencio se prolongo, podía notar como Max la miraba de vuelta, la tenue luz de la lámpara que iluminaba la habitación le permitía ver con claridad la silueta de su amiga, el silencio no era incómodo y no se debía a que se encontraran adormiladas, era algo diferente, podía sentirlo, solo cuando ella estaba presente se podía sentir así de tranquila e inquieta a la vez.

\- Chloe… ¿Recuerdas el día que me retaste a besarte?

\- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Me tomaste por sorpresa. – Afirmo.

\- ¿Porqué le mandaste el mensaje a Warren?

\- Por diversión… quería ver que decía. – Respondió sin titubear antes de apartar su mirada, era verdad lo que había dicho, quería ver que respuesta obtenía por parte de aquel joven, o al menos esa había sido una de las razones por la cual había mandado el mensaje, la otra razón no tenía que ver con la curiosidad, en verdad quería a Warren lejos de Max y esperaba que con esa noticia el chico perdiera las esperanzas de alguna vez poder llegar a salir con ella.

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- Si, solo eso. – Reafirmo mientras miraba el techo de la habitación. – ¿Por qué otro motivo lo haría? Me conoces Max, casi todo lo hago por diversión. – Agregó con un tono más entusiasta.

\- ¿Nunca te dije lo que Warren respondió? Me deseo suerte contigo y dijo que eras un buen partido para mi. – Aquellas palabras dibujaron una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, pasados un par de segundos más no pudo evitar reír.

\- No, no me lo habías dicho ¿Por qué no me contaste eso antes? Ando por ahí sin saber que tu amigo piensa que soy tu novia.

\- Lo siento, olvide mencionarlo, mi itinerario estaba lleno, entre los planes para salvar Arcadia Bay y los de descubrir la verdad que ocultaba Nathan no encontré el tiempo para decirte "Gracias a tu mensaje Warren cree que eres mi novia"

\- Lo siento… - Pronunció entre risas. - ¿Quieres que le mande otro mensaje?

\- ¿Dónde le digas que dormimos juntas? No gracias. – Sonrió Max. – No quiero mantenerlo al tanto de todos los detalles de nuestra "relación".

\- Me refería a aclarar las cosas… pero si insistes, le diré que dormimos en la misma cama todos los días.

Sin pensarlo dos veces sacó su celular y comenzó a escribir, Max de inmediato intentó impedir esto saltando sobre ella. - ¡No Max! – Renegó, ambas comenzaron a luchar en un intento por obtener la posesión del artefacto, luego de revolver las cobijas se escuchó como el objeto caía al suelo, Max se encontraba sobre ella sosteniendo sus muñecas contra el colchón de la cama.

\- Créeme que si se llega a romper la pantalla deberás vender una de tus cámaras para reparar mi teléfono. – Amenazó sintiendo como su corazón se encontraba a punto de estallar, la cercanía y el contacto entre ambas era más de lo que podía soportar.

\- Ni de broma… tú te lo buscaste por intentar mandar mensajes extraños de nuevo.

\- Yo no te dije que intentaras detenerme… - Se sorprendió pronunciando estas palabras con un tono juguetón rayando más dentro de lo coqueto, pudo notar una sonrisa traviesa y tímida en el rostro de Max, se le veía tan adorable, a nada estaba de lanzarse por sus labios cuando la menor decidió moverse hacia un lado para volverse a recostar sobre el colchón, un profundo suspiro escapó de ella ¿Por qué demonios se había movido? Maldijo internamente aquella acción, Max ahora le daba la espalda, se había recostado de lado sobre su brazo derecho, tal parecía que se preparaba para dormir.

\- Mas vale que no vallas a mandar ningún mensaje Chloe, puedo volver atrás en el tiempo, recuerda eso. – Advirtió la fotógrafa acurrucándose cómodamente entre las cobijas.

\- Está bien, no lo haré, solo por tus alocados dolores de cabeza, definitivamente no los quiero de vuelta, no es agradable verte perder la conciencia de un momento a otro.

\- No volverá a pasar, ya descanse lo suficiente.

\- Reserva tus poderes para cosas importantes, tal vez podamos conseguir dinero fácil.

\- Ni lo pienses Price, creo que el sueño te está dando ideas más locas que de costumbre.

Estando en su lugar bufó, de manera atenta observaba la angosta espalda de Max, el tiempo de invierno era más que adecuado para dormir acompañada de alguien más, su mente daba vueltas, Max era su mejor amiga, siempre le había guardado un cariño especial, pero ahora era algo distinto, Max la tenía fuera de si y siempre había sido mala para contener sus impulsos, no por nada había terminado expulsada de la universidad, sin decir nada se acercó por detrás a ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos, no estaba segura de la respuesta que recibiría a dicha acción pero ahora era demasiado tarde para ponerse a pensar en eso, Max era la de los poderes locos no ella, igualmente pensaba que no los usaría, no en esa situación, quería abrazarla y no había nada más en su cabeza, no había más opciones o alternativas, tampoco se retractaría.

\- Ahora eres tu la que recibe un poco de atención mía y de un momento a otro estas toda encima de mi.

Pronunció Max con tono sarcástico.

\- Tengo frío, no me malinterpretes. – Respondió con tono frío al tiempo que la estrechaba entre sus brazos y se embriagaba con el agradable aroma que despedía el cuerpo de la menor.

\- Admite que no puedes estar sin mí. – Insistió su amiga de modo juguetón.

\- No te des tanto crédito Súper Max. – Volvió a responder sin demostrar expresión en su tono de voz, su cuerpo comenzaba a entrar en un estado de relajación extremo, tenerla cerca era reconfortante y tranquilizante.

\- Pero la siguiente vez que te vallas de Arcadia Bay me llevarás contigo. – Agregó, sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección el uno con el otro, su calor era agradable, Max tomo la mano que la rodeaba bajo su propio brazo afirmando el abrazo de la mayor sobre su cuerpo.

\- Lo haré. – Murmuró la menor con voz adormilada entrelazando sus piernas con las de ella.

\- Te quiero Max. – Sentenció sin meditarlo demasiado.

\- Y yo a ti Chloe. – Recibió en respuesta ¿Qué más podía desear? Max estaba ahí con ella, si las cosas eran así no necesitaba nada más, incluso Arcadia Bay podía ser el lugar ideal para vivir.

\- Buenas noches Súper Max. – Murmuró de forma cálida. 

* * *

Aquí el tercer capítulo, no creo que sea una historia larga, pero si que la terminaré ;) saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

Los días se pasaban a prisa al lado de su amiga, ambas habían conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en un café que se encontraba en el centro del pueblo, cuando no estaban trabajando ambas salían a pasear a todos aquellos lugares solitarios en las afueras del pueblo que solían frecuentar, compraban golosinas para pasar un buen rato comiendo y platicando, a veces acampaban durmiendo al exterior utilizando nada más que una cobija para no tocar directamente el suelo, el verano les permitía realizar tales actividades, ya se había pasado casi un año de todo lo acontecido con Jefferson y el tornado, Max era una celebridad local, tenía la atención de todos los habitantes del pueblo, claro la chica era una antisocial como de costumbre, pero no podía huir siempre de todos, debía admitir que se sentía molesta cuando presenciaba a chicos y a chicas pretendiendo ser amigos cercanos de la fotógrafa cuando no tenían ni la más mínima idea de quien era Max en realidad, hasta el momento habían logrado escapar pero Max iniciaría clases en agosto, la universidad había sido reconstruida, era momento de que todos volvieran a sus estudios, los dormitorios también estaban de vuelta, su tiempo con Max se reduciría de forma considerable debido a todo eso.

Sin ser capaz de encontrar la manera o el motivo adecuado para pedirle a Max que se quedara la observó empacar sus cosas y marcharse de regreso a los dormitorios de la universidad, ese día paso lento y aburrido, repasaba mentalmente las palabras de Max, poco antes de que iniciaran las clases le había pedido que volviera a la universidad, que retomara sus estudios, era verdad que muchas cosas habían cambiado luego de todas las locuras ocurridas en Arcadia Bay, la relación con su madre había mejorado y ya no peleaba con David, aunque aún no le hablaba mucho y prefería mantenerse a distancia, a pesar de todo eso sentía que ella misma no había cambiado mucho en cuanto a su forma de ser, estaba segura de que si alguien en la escuela llegaba a molestarla no dudaría en responder de la peor manera posible, tomaría acciones por cuenta propia y la historia se repetiría, volvería a ser expulsada.

Ese día no vería a Max pues le había dicho que sus amigos la habían invitado a salir para celebrar el regreso a clases, a pesar de que la fotógrafa la invitó a acompañarlos prefirió no asistir, no se sentía de humor, de nuevo su mente daba vueltas ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer de su vida? Antes no lo hubiera dudado ni un momento, se encontraría buscando la manera de escapar de aquel pequeño pueblo, pero ahora no era tan simple, no quería dejara a Max atrás y tampoco podía echar su propia vida a la basura, aún continuaba fumando hierba de vez en vez, pero cuando lo hacía era por motivos diferentes, ahora se podía decir que realmente lo hacía por diversión, ya no se sentía deprimida, la presencia de Max la había transportado al pasado, a esos momentos tranquilos donde vivir estaba bien, donde vivir no parecía un castigo injusto, con Rachel también se había sentido aliviada, pero era algo distinto, con ella había planeado su escape, ambas iban a huir juntas, con Max no sentía esa necesidad de correr, el miedo desaparecía al igual que su desesperación, el sol brillaba sin importar donde estuviera y se sentía tranquila, se sentía bien.

Doce de la noche, su celular vibro, recostada en su cama dirigió la mirada hacia la pequeña pantalla del artefacto.

Max: Te eche de menos hoy, ya volví a los dormitorios, fue un día agradable.

Suspiró, una torpe sonrisa se había dibujado sobre su rostro al leer el mensaje.

Para: Max. Me alegra que hayas tenido un buen día.

A penas había enviado el mensaje y la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

Max: ¿Cómo fue tu día?

Para: Max. Fue bueno, no me puedo quejar.

Max: No suena como un día divertido.

Para: Max. No lo fue, pero no fue malo.

Max: Lol. Pues mi día tampoco fue divertido, pero fue agradable, Kate se ve mucho mejor, ya se recuperó de todo lo que paso y Warren… bueno él sigue siendo el mismo :)

Para: Max. No emoji!

Max: Lo lamento… ¿Te veré mañana?

Para: Max. Definitivamente ¿A que hora?

Max: A las 3:00 PM

Para: Max. 3:00 PM será.

Y así con un sencillo intercambio de mensajes de nuevo se sentía en la cima del mundo, detestaba verse así de inmersa en su relación con otra persona, pero confiaba en Max, así que no importaba que tan idiota se sintiera a su lado, sabía que si bajaba la guardia no sería traicionada.

Esperaba impaciente en su camioneta, desde el estacionamiento observaba a los estudiantes caminar de un lado a otro charlando y jugando, todo eso le recordaba a Rachel, era la única a la que le había permitido acercarse a ella mientras estuvo en esa maldita universidad, su recuerdo aún la entristecía, sin importar todo lo que ella hubiera hecho o lo que cualquiera pudiera llegar a hacer, el final que tuvo no había sido justo, mirando el reloj se dio cuenta de que ya se habían pasado diez minutos de las tres, bufó ¿Qué demonios se encontraba haciendo esa hipster? Pensaba mientras volvía a inhalar el humo del cigarro.

\- Lo siento… había un grupo de estudiantes que no dejaban de hacer preguntas y al final salió Warren de la nada a pedirme ayuda con otro de sus experimentos en el laboratorio.

De reojo miraba a su amiga que parecía agotada, exhalando lentamente el humo por la ventana sonrió de lado.

\- ¿No te agrada la vida de súper héroe? – Comentó con tono sarcástico.

\- ¿Bromeas? – Respondió Max con tono serio antes de liberar un profundo suspiro. – No nací para ser un súper héroe, prefiero vivir tranquila y no ser notada por nadie.

\- Lástima, ahora eres la celebridad de Arcadia Bay, deberías disfrutar de tu fama y aprovecharla ¿Sabes en cuantos lugares podríamos comer sin pagar?

La menor sonrió. - ¿Podríamos? Creí que la celebridad era yo.

\- Si y yo soy tu fiel secuaz, también merezco algo a cambio de mis servicios… sabes nada en esta vida es gratis.

Pudo escuchar a Max reír por lo bajo, era estúpido y meloso, pero escucharla reír bastaba para ponerla de buen humor.

Luego de un rato ambas coincidieron en la decisión de ir a un restaurante a comprar algo de comida, un par de hamburguesas y refresco bastarían para saciar su hambre, sentadas una frente a la otra en una mesa que se encontraba al lado de un gran ventanal observaron como sus platos eran servidos acompañados por una porción grande de papas fritas, el aroma era realmente agradable, Max no se había demorado en dar el primer bocado a la hamburguesa, la charla que mantenían era tranquila como de costumbre, ninguna de las dos era buena hablando sobre cosas que otros hacían, mantenían sus pláticas compartiendo ideas extrañas, abstractas pero divertidas, los silencios entre ambas también eran frecuentes, eso no hacía que la compañía que se brindaban fuera incómoda, por el contrario, esos silencios los disfrutaba como ningún otro.

\- Deberías volver a Black Well… - Escuchó a la de cabello castaño pronunciar con tono desinteresado, pero era ya la cuarta vez que lo sugería lo cual le daba a entender que esa idea no tenía nada de "espontánea".

\- No bromees Max, me tienen fichada en ese lugar.

\- Hablé con el director.

\- Oh no… - Bufó con fastidio.

\- No, espera, antes de que te anticipes a cualquier cosa…

\- No me anticipo, es solo que… bien, les di buenas razones para que me corrieran de ese lugar y no pienso pedir ningún tipo de disculpas solo para que me acepten de vuelta, además, mis malas costumbres no han cambiado, sigo siendo demasiado Cool para esa maldita escuela.

\- Se que tenías mala conducta, que pintabas grafiti en el estacionamiento… entre otras cosas.

\- ¿El director te lo contó?

\- No hizo falta, vi tu expediente el día que nos colamos a su oficina en la noche.

\- Wow… si que te desarrollaste como toda una buena detective, cuidado con Max-Sherlock. – Comentó sarcásticamente al tiempo que le ofrecía una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Olvida eso, el punto es que me dijo que te aceptaría de vuelta… la única condición es que no vuelvas a la actitud que tenías antes de tu expulsión.

\- ¡Exacto! Esa es justamente la maldita razón por la cual no estoy ahí, hay que admitirlo Max, no encajo en ese lugar.

La chica de cabello castaño suspiró con resignación. - ¿Y que piensas hacer? No es que no tengas más opciones que volver al estudio, yo podría comenzar a tomar fotos y a intentar venderlas sin tener que pasar por la universidad, pero dime ¿Tienes algo planeado para tu futuro?

Girando los ojos hacia un lado suspiró de forma pesarosa. – No lo se Max ¿Ok? Sabes que no suelo mirar mucho hacia el futuro, el único plan que llegue a tener fue el de escapar junto con Rachel y así salir de este maldito pueblo de una vez por todas… pero bueno, no se que demonios me hizo llegar a pensar que la maldición de este lugar me permitiría irme así de fácil. – Renegó volviendo a sentir el amargo sabor que le producía el recuerdo de la pérdida de Rachel.

\- Lo sé… pero creo que es momento de que sigas adelante, escucha, si quieres, el siguiente semestre nos podemos mudar a Seattle con mis padres para salir de Arcadia Bay, allá podemos buscar otras escuelas y olvidar todo lo que ocurrió aquí el año pasado.

\- Salir de Arcadia Bay de forma legal… no es mi estilo. – Bromeo con una amplia sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

\- Pero, debes comenzar a estudiar aquí. – Chantajeo Max devolviéndole una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Bien… Maxine ¿Por qué no solo admites que lo que en verdad quieres es tenerme cerca? – Dijo sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de la menor.

\- Admitiré que no quiero ser la única que se muera de aburrimiento en clases de ocho de la mañana a dos de la tarde mientras tú duermes cómodamente en casa. Y es Max, no Maxine.

\- Touche Súper Max… Tu envidia suena razonable ¿Quién no quisiera tener mis horarios? En especial cuando se está obligado a asistir a la universidad, no te culpo.- Respondió sonriendo ampliamente, de nuevo aquel inquietante sentimiento la invadía, incluso con temas tan aburridos, molestos y extenuantes, como lo era la idea de volver a la universidad, podía sentirse entretenida al lado de aquella vieja amiga, que últimamente la tenía pensando más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Entonces tenemos un trato? – Cuestionó la menor alzando una ceja y mirándola de lado ofreciendo una sonrisa audaz.

\- Un semestre en Black Well al lado de un montón de locos psicópatas disfrazados de maestros a cambio de mi boleto de salida de este pueblo… es algo arriesgado pero creo que valdrá la pena.

\- No exageres, no es tan malo.

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo, pero olvidas que no todos contamos con súper poderes… - Sonrió. – Trato hecho, aceptaré entrar a la universidad, intentaré sobrevivir un semestre, pero dile al director que no planeo ser del todo un lindo corderito.

\- Chloe… - Renegó Max.

\- ¿Qué? No seré como antes pero no planeo ser uno de esos estudiantes que no saben como es la vida más allá de los libros de texto que les intentan meter a la cabeza.

\- Bien, creo que con eso basta. – Concluyó Max antes de volver a concentrarse en la comida que había sobre su plato.

Mariposas, a veces las envidiaba, podían volar de un lado a otro sin restricciones, iban a donde quisieran sin que nadie se los pudiera impedir, sus ojos azules seguían fielmente la figura de aquél hermoso insecto mientras aleteaba del otro lado de la ventana presumiendo su libertad, un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios, con una postura perezosa reposaba su cuerpo sobre el pupitre, el profesor parecía esmerarse por volver de su clase una experiencia inolvidable en el ámbito del aburrimiento, no quería volver a entrar a esa maldita cátedra, sentía como si sus manos se encontraran atadas por detrás de su espalda, no podía actuar como normalmente lo habría hecho, le había prometido a Max que sería una buena alumna, o al menos una no tan problemática como lo había sido antes.

\- Señorita Price, por favor podría darnos un ejemplo de lo que acabo de explicar. – Cuestionó el hombre de edad avanzada sin despegar su mirada de la nueva alumna que había entrado una semana después del inicio de clases.

\- Si, claro… ¿De qué estaba hablando? – Respiró profundamente intentando reprimir todas aquellas frases sarcásticas que llegaban a su cabeza.

\- Me lo suponía, toda la clase no ha hecho nada más que mirar por la ventana, no dudo que las cosas que ocurran allá afuera sean más interesantes que las que vemos aquí, pero la teoría siempre es parte importante para el desarrollo de un profesional.

\- Seguro que sí señor Jackson. – Respondió desviando la mirada intentando no aparentar una posición retadora, lo cual a veces no podía evitar, esa era su forma más natural de responder a los demás cuando no estaba interesada en escucharlos, nunca se prestaba para ir más allá de las cosas que ella decidía o no hacer, eso era un enorme problema a la hora de estar en el aula de clases.

\- ¡Señorita Price! Estoy al tanto de su delicado estado en la academia Blackwell, todos la tienen en la mira, así que le voy a pedir de la manera más atenta que al menos preste un poco de atención en la clase.

\- ¡Eso hago! – Renegó ciñendo el entrecejo y alzando la voz al tiempo que se ponía de pie golpeando con la palma de sus manos la superficie del pupitre. – Créame que estoy al tanto de que todos y cada uno de ustedes no me quitan la mirada de encima en todo el transcurso de sus, sinceramente, aburridas clases, y no me parece justo, estoy poniendo un poco de mi parte al asistir y al no buscarme problemas haciendo travesuras por ahí, puede que no esté prestando total atención a lo que dice pero créame que no soy la única, hay otros dos o tres babeando libremente sobre sus bancas, pero ya que Chloe es la que está bajo advertencia es a ella a quién le pedirán dar ejemplos por estar distraída, entiendo que es su trabajo, pero ¡Por favor! denme un descanso. – Bufó mirando al hombre de manera amenazante, había llegado a su límite, tres días y esa bola de ancianos no dejaban de presionar.

\- Eso es todo, estoy harta. – Concluyó saliendo del aula sin esperar respuesta alguna, de cualquier manera lo hecho, hecho estaba, caminaba aprisa por los pasillos, sabía a donde debía ir, no podía ir a ningún otro lado ni tenía algo mejor en mente.

\- Disculpe ¿Está Max?

\- Si ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Necesito entregarle un recado.

\- ¿Es urgente?

\- ¿Eso importa? Si no se lo doy ahora no la volveré a ver hasta mañana y para entonces será demasiado tarde. – Gruñó con tono hostil, de verdad estaba cansada de todas las formalidades y reglas de la academia.

\- Espera un momento. – Bufó la maestra de mala gana, unos instantes después la fotógrafa apareció.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ven. – Ordenó tomando a la menor por la muñeca llevándola con ella hacia los jardines de la escuela.

\- Espera Chloe… la clase aún no termina.

\- Después de todo lo que has hecho a mi lado te preocupas por salirte quince minutos antes de que termine una maldita clase ¿Cómo puedes actuar de manera tan cool en ciertas ocasiones y en otras de manera tan… tan Max?

\- En las buenas y en las malas siempre seré Max Caulfield. – Respondió con seguridad la de cabello castaño robando una pequeña sonrisa de los labios de su amiga.

\- Si, seguro que si, Maxipad, oye… creo que la he cagado.

\- ¿Qué paso? – Max parecía tranquila, no lucía molesta, preocupada o disgustada.

\- Descargue mi frustración de la semana en uno de los profesores… le eche en cara lo que ya te había dicho de la odiosa actitud que tienen todos esos desgraciados desde que entré el lunes a clases.

\- ¿Y qué paso?

\- Ni idea, escapé de ahí antes de que el viejo pudiera salir del trance en el que se quedó al verme de pie echándole en cara toda la mierda de la que ya estoy cansada.

\- ¿Quieres que vuelva en el tiempo y te saque de clase antes de que eso ocurra?

\- ¿Qué? No… no hace falta Max, no uses tus poderes, aunque me saques de esa clase terminaría gritándole eso a cualquier otro profesor tarde o temprano, tus dolores de cabeza ya se retiraron, hagamos que se quede así, mientras tanto esperaré a que el director me llame a su oficina para darme otro aburrido sermón… lo siento Max, lo intento, pero aquí nadie se presta para el progreso.

\- No te preocupes, solo quiero que le des una oportunidad a la escuela, le prometí a Joyce que sería una buena influencia para ti.

\- ¿Si? Bueno, nadie te premiará por eso, pero ten por seguro que si me aburro de este lugar serás tú quien pague las consecuencias. – Amenazó afilando la mirada.

\- Lo tendré en mente. – Sonrió la menor.

El timbre sonó avisando el término de las clases, los alumnos comenzaron a salir de los salones, no paso mucho tiempo antes de escuchar una voz familiar, Warren, de nuevo, pensó al ver como el joven saludaba a Max y tomaba asiento a su lado para comenzar a hablar de sus aburridos pasatiempos e ideas absurdas sobre películas de las cuales nunca había escuchado hablar, Max parecía estar a la par de aquella extraña conversación, suspiró, era molesto tener a Warren cerca, como si estar en la escuela no fuera ya lo suficientemente tedioso.

\- Lamento interrumpir su conversación de nerds, pero ¿No tienen nada mejor de que hablar?

\- Chloe… Deberías aprender a reconocer el buen cine. – Comentó el chico sonriendo.

\- Si… no suelo ver muchas películas pero podría jurar que los títulos de los que hablas no son buenos ni conocidos más allá de la comunidad nerd.

\- Eso me ofende. – Respondió él sin lucir muy afectado, incluso parecía acostumbrado a que la gente le hablara así, no era de sorprenderse, Warren era uno de esos nerds a los que antes no se habría abstenido de atormentar hasta el cansancio, tenía surte de que este semestre se encontrara en abstinencia.

\- Bueno, me voy, nos vemos luego Max. – Se despidió, no podía continuar ahí, si seguía con ellos seguro iba a terminar ofendiendo al amigo de Max y no quería disgustarla, normalmente no le importaría molestarlo, pero ahora ella misma temía a sus motivos.

\- Y manos lejos de la mercancía ¿Entendido Warren? Ya te lo había dicho antes, Max es mía. – Concluyó con tono bromista al ponerse de pie, ni ella misma sabía como lograba parecer tan tranquila y fresca al hacer esos comentarios cuando por dentro sabía que iban en serio, quería a Warren lejos de Max, de su Max, aún recordaba a Rachel, pero la imagen de Max se había vuelto más significativa ahora que nunca, Rachel le había guardado algunos secretos de su relación con el maldito traficante de narcóticos y era algo que a pesar de todo no podía pasar por alto, su relación no parecía ser tan sincera como la que sabía que tenía con Max, su estimada amiga de infancia, que a pesar de haberse ido durante años, nunca le había guardado secretos, no había nada que entre ellas no se confiaran, se sentía feliz de saber que era la única que conocía de los poderes de la fotógrafa, de la misma manera ella le confiaba todo a su amiga, y ahora se sentía atrapada por aquellos fuertes sentimientos que iban creciendo dentro de su pecho, era mala intentando ocultar lo que pensaba o sentía, por eso no se limitaba a bromear con Warren sobre el hecho de que, luego del beso que ocurrió en su habitación, Max era suya.

Tres meses habían pasado desde su regreso a Black Well, no podía creer que de nuevo se sintiera como una niñita en medio de una rabieta, era parte de su personalidad eso de ser espontánea y voluble, pero había veces que se arrepentía de las cosas que salían de su boca en esos momentos de ira, había insultado a Warren y Max naturalmente se había molestado, el chico se lo había buscado, era demasiado nerd, una víctima demasiado llamativa y para colmo rondaba a Max como una mosca a la comida, era molesto, debía admitir que le irritaba cualquier persona que quisiera robar por mucho tiempo la atención de Max, pero Warren era especialmente molesto pues no se rendía en su idea de conquistar a la fotógrafa, así que al final lo inevitable ocurrió, lo insultó y aquí estaba ahora, sábado por la noche a solas en su habitación sabiendo que Max se había ido a ver una película con el chico, seguro para intentar reconfortarlo luego de haberle echado en cara el hecho de que incluso la fotógrafa a veces admitía estar cansada de la melosa actitud del joven, para colmo la pelea con el nerd se había transformado en una pelea con su amiga, se sentía fatal y no había mucho que pudiera hacer por el momento.

Pasado el tiempo y luego de un buen par de cigarros de hierba su mente no dejaba de divagar, tomando el celular entre sus manos observaba el fondo de pantalla que tenía, una foto de ella y Max.

9:40 PM - Para: Max. Hola… lamento lo que ocurrió con Warren.

9:46 PM - Para: Max. Dije cosas que no debí decirte, no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que paso… estaba molesta, no tolero a tu amigo, se que es un buen chico pero…

9:47 PM - Para: Max. Bien, simplemente no lo tolero… ¿Me disculpas?

10:09 PM - Para: Max. No tienes porque responder hoy (Mientras respondas en la mañana todo está bien) ¿Te puedo ver mañana para hablar las cosas?

La noche avanzaba, los minutos parecían horas, estaba aburrida, bufó, estaba cansada de estarle dando vueltas al asunto, saldría, era mejor ir a distraerse un poco, no tenía sentido el quedarse a esperar ser perdonada de un momento a otro, una vuelta con uno de sus viejos conocidos no le vendría nada mal, un par de bebidas siempre le ayudaban a relajarse, o al menos a no pensar demasiado.

Una y media de la mañana, se había pasado un poco de copas, su cuerpo se encontraba relajado, algo adormilado y torpe, su cabeza daba vueltas, era momento de partir, para su desgracia el alcohol solo la había puesto más sentimental, quería hablar con Max cuanto antes, el campus de la universidad quedaba cerca así que decidió caminar hasta el lugar, después de todo no llevaba su camioneta, le había pedido un aventón a su amigo pero no pretendía volver con él, sin avisarle a nadie salió del bar encaminándose hacia el campus.

Transcurrieron veinte minutos durante su caminata, había llegado a los dormitorios, si la atrapaban ahí estaba acabada, pero ya había logrado burlar a un par de guardias, sonrió al pensar que todo aquello lo había hecho estando alcoholizada, definitivamente estaba capacitada para ser la secuaz de Max, meditaba al avanzar por el obscuro pasillo, no paso mucho antes de que encontrara la puerta de la habitación de su amiga, tenía una copia de la llave de la puerta pues Max se la había dado un mes antes para que pudiera entrar y salir a su gusto en caso de que necesitara algo, suspiró, lentamente introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la giró retirando el seguro, de la misma manera giró la perilla y poco a poco fue abriendo la puerta, asomando primero la cabeza se topo con la silueta de Max, dormía apaciblemente sobre su cama, entre sus manos pudo observar su teléfono celular, fue entonces que recordó los mensajes que le había enviado antes, luego de entrar a la habitación cerró la puerta tras de sí, tomando su propio celular revisó los mensajes.

11:03 PM – De: Max. Acabo de volver, se que estabas molesta… pero no tenías porque insultar a Warren, a veces es ago molesto, lo sé, pero sigue siendo mi amigo, hablamos mañana, descansa.

12:14 AM – De: Max. Hey ¿Estas ahí? :c

12:14 AM – De: Max. ¿Ni una queja por los emojis? :c

01:00 AM – De: Max. Bien, supongo entonces que te veo mañana :c

Sonrió, en silencio se acercó a la fotógrafa para tomar su celular y colocarlo encima del escritorio junto al suyo, luego de dejar caer su chaqueta y las botas al suelo se encamino hacia la cama de Max, poniéndose en cuclillas observaba a la chica dormir.

\- Hey, súper Max ¿Estás despierta? – Murmuró sin retirar su mirada de encima. – Max… - Susurró acercando su mano derecha al rostro de la menor para acariciarlo suavemente, disfrutó mirando como los ojos de a chica se abrían de forma perezosa.

\- ¿Chloe?

\- Hey. – Saludó sonriente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó adormilada.

\- Andaba cerca y no traje la camioneta conmigo, me quedabas de paso así que decidí llegar a verte y a pedirte asilo por esta noche.

\- Hueles a cigarro… y alcohol.

\- Dime algo que no sepa… muévete, no pienso dormir en el piso. – Ordenó.

\- ¿Estas ebria?

\- Yo no diría eso, estoy… bien. – Respondió, Max se recorrió pegándose más a la pared dejando un espacio para que ella se pudiera recostar.

\- En una escala del uno al diez ¿Qué tanto te molestaría cambiarte de ropa antes de meterte a las cobijas?

\- ¿Ese es tu modo cordial de decir que apesto? En una escala del uno al diez ¿Qué tanto te molestaría que duerma en ropa interior a tu lado? – Respondió sonriendo.

Silencio, al parecer había tomado a su amiga por sorpresa con esa pregunta, lamentaba que todo se encontrara a obscuras pues no pudo percibir el rostro apenado de la menor.

\- Estas ebria Price. – Sentenció la menor.

Rió entretenida al notar la timidez en la voz de Max. - Bien, tomaré eso como un diez, me cambiaré ¿Dónde tienes la ropa para dormir?

\- Hay unas blusas que puedes usar en aquel cajón.

\- ¿Solo blusas? Eres una pervertida.

\- Deja de decir tonterías, no me molesta que duermas en tus boxer, es casi igual a cuando duermes con uno de esos pequeños short que usas.

\- Entonces en la escala del uno al diez eso es un cinco… ya sabes, la mitad. – Rió.

\- Si… como digas, anda ve a cambiarte. – Rió la menor.

Se sentía alegre, Max no parecía molesta, tal vez se debía a que estaba ebria y por eso no quería discutir las cosas con ella en ese momento, luego de colocarse una blusa de tirantes y de retirarse el pantalón se metió entre las sábanas, la cama de Max era pequeña así que el espacio que había entre ellas era reducido, debía admitir que esa había sido su intención desde el inicio, quería tenerla cerca, dormir a su lado y disfrutar de su calor, de su aroma.

\- Oye… ¿Estas molesta?

\- No.

\- Lo lamento, no quería hacer eso, bueno, en definitiva quería insultar a Warren, pero no quería pelear contigo.

\- Creo que hay otras formas de solucionar las cosas… de cualquier manera, tal vez Warren se mantenga alejado por un tiempo, parecía algo triste por lo que escuchó, me disculpé pero no se vio muy convencido.

\- Es molesto, el mismo no puede negar que lo es, por eso le es difícil aceptar tus disculpas.

\- Chloe…

\- ¿Qué? Lo es, es irritante.

\- Si… a veces, pero no por eso voy a insultarlo y tú tampoco deberías de hacerlo.

El alcohol tenía su cabeza dando vueltas, sus pensamientos no eran claros, no podía guardar silencio o decir otra cosa que no fuera lo que tenía en mente, no era que le importara mucho lo que dijera o no, no tenía el uso de razón necesario para poder ponerse límites.

\- Es su culpa, le he advertido y le he dicho de buena manera que se aleje de ti, no hace caso.

\- Sigues jugando con eso… sabes, Warren es algo torpe pero no es tonto, sabe que solo bromeas con él.

\- Entonces es más torpe de lo que creo que es… hablo en serio cuando lo digo que se aleje.

\- ¿Cuánto has bebido hoy?

\- No lo suficiente. – Respondió mirando directo hacia los ojos de la menor. – Se debe beber hasta perder totalmente el equilibrio y no lo hice.

\- Duerme, hablamos del resto mañana.

\- Max…

\- Más vale que lo siguiente que digas tenga relevancia.

\- Escribiste con muchos emojis en los mensajes.

La menor rió entretenida. – Duérmete ya. – La escuchó ordenar, bufó, se sentía inquieta, no podía dejar su mente en blanco, pronto este problema se esfumo al sentir como Max se acercaba a ella para acurrucarse entre sus brazos, por un momento permaneció inmóvil, sorprendida contuvo la respiración, su corazón pareció enloquecer, tal vez el alcohol había aumentado su sensibilidad, no estaba segura de que era pero no lograba calmarse, lentamente rodeo a la menor con sus brazos y la estrecho con fuerza cerca de ella, con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar los cabellos castaños, poco a poco sus dedos pasaron de acariciar su cabello a acariciar la suave piel del rostro de su amiga.

\- Chloe… - Se escuchó como un murmullo. – Me haces cosquillas. – Rió Max por lo bajo.

\- Los súper héroes no tienen cosquillas, eso no es súper. – Respondió sin perder de vista cada una de las reacciones de la menor, sus miradas se cruzaron, ninguna miro hacia otro lado, sentía que el pecho le estaba a punto de estallar.

\- Max… te reto a besarme. – Sonrió.

\- Creo que esta vez me acobardaré. – Recibió en respuesta. – No me siento tan valiente hoy.

Su piel se erizo al sentir como la menor escondía el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello acercándose aún más a ella, aquella situación no pintaba nada bien, ya no era algo que pudiera categorizar como "normal" o no al menos dentro de su amistad, suspiró.

\- Gallina. – Murmuró acurrucando a Max entre sus brazos, no podía pedir nada más, la tenía a ella, eso era más que suficiente, no necesitaba más pruebas, no necesitaba palabras, sabía que lo que había entre ellas no era una simple amistad, llevaba dudándolo un poco durante un par de meses ya pero ahora le quedaba claro, Max le gustaba y estaba segura de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, ya luego se encargaría de lograr que la tímida fotógrafa lo admitiera, por el momento prefería disfrutar del momento y dormir cómodamente. 

* * *

Saludos! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, como dije antes, el fic no será tan largo porque en realidad cuando lo inicié no pensé mucho en el desarrollo, así que intento pensar en algo bueno para hacerlo corto pero agradable al leer xD!  
Sin embargo, tengo planeado iniciar ooootro fic de Pricefield, y en ese si que tengo planeado todo el drama, yeah! jaja ya lo tengo iniciado pero no se si deba subir los capítulos ya o terminar este fic primero ¿Les gustaría leerlo?  
De nuevo gracias por los que se toman el tiempo de pasar por aca y por supuesto a los que se toman el tiempo para dejar review, hasta la próxima B) chau! 


	5. Chapter 5

Nueve y media de la mañana, lentamente abrió los ojos, sus mejillas se ruborizaron al percatase de que Chloe se encontraba abrazándola mientras dormía, recordó que durante la noche había buscado refugio entre sus brazos, lo había hecho sabiendo que la mayor se encontraba ebria, sin embargo no quería comentarios al respecto por la mañana, suspiró, aún percibía en ella un leve aroma a cigarro combinado con aquella esencia tan característica que siempre había percibido en su amiga, disfrutaría de eso un poco más, pensó volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Parecían haber pasado a penas un par de minutos, tal vez era momento de moverse, de nuevo volvió a abrir los ojos, quedó sorprendida al notar que había transcurrido un cuarto de hora desde la última vez que miró el reloj de pared, había divagado demasiado, lentamente comenzó a retroceder retirando los brazos de Chloe con cuidado para no ir a despertarla, no batalló mucho pues la mayor parecía estar sumida en un sueño profundo, una vez de pie se detuvo unos instantes para contemplar a la otra mientras dormía, siempre parecía tan apacible estando así, era difícil imaginar que esa Chloe era la misma Chloe que andaba por el pueblo buscando problemas en cada lugar al que entraba, recordaba que de chicas Chloe era la que tenía más iniciativa, más energía, pero en aquel entonces nunca habría llegado a imaginar a su amiga como a una Punk con tatuajes, cabello azul y una actitud indomable, aún así mantenía su esencia, seguía siendo la misma, eran las cicatrices derivadas de todo lo que había vivido lo que marcaba tanto aquella actitud rebelde, pero Chloe siempre había sido y seguía siendo su Chloe.

Salió de la habitación con dirección a las duchas, para su desgracia no había agua caliente así que la ducha fue rápida en un intento de evitar congelarse bajo las gotas heladas que caían de la regadera, su camino de regreso a la habitación fue tranquilo, sin novedades, las chicas iban y venían como de costumbre, antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación escuchó como la llamaban, al dirigir su mirada hacia el pasillo pudo ver a Victoria, la rubia lucía impecable como de costumbre y con ese gesto tan característico en el rostro que repelía a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse.

\- ¿Tienes planes para el viernes de la siguiente semana?

\- No… nada en especial. – Respondió dudosa, la relación entre ella y Victoria había mejorado, al menos ya no se repelían mutuamente.

\- ¿Te gustaría venir a una fiesta?

\- Sabes que eso no es realmente lo mío…

\- Vamos Caufild, deja de ser tan aburrida, por una noche no se va a acabar el mundo… no de nuevo. – Concluyó con ironía, sin poder evitarlo sonrió ante dicho comentario, Victoria no tenía idea de la cantidad de veces que se había enfrentado a aquel horrendo acontecimiento. – Tal vez en otra ocasión… ayer acompañé a Warren al cine, he gastado las salidas del mes.

\- ¿Bromeas cierto? ¿Warren? Salir con ese nerd no cuenta como "salir" Hay gente más interesante en esta maldita escuela.

\- Lo se, hay mucha gente aquí, pero Warren es mi amigo. – Suspiró, no entendía que tenían todos en contra del chico, a ella le parecía una persona agradable.

\- Como sea, deja de poner excusas ridículas, se que sales todo el tiempo con tu amiga la punk, al menos pasa un rato con tus compañeros de vez en cuando.

\- Lo pensaré… de todas formas, gracias por la invitación. – Finalizó para luego entrar a su habitación.

\- ¿No te parece que tiene una voz sumamente irritante? Victoria…

No pudo evitar reír ante aquel comentario, Chloe se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama, su semblante decía que no llevaba mucho tiempo despierta. – No lo se, antes también creía eso, pero ahora no lo es tanto.

\- Lo es, todo el tiempo molestaba a Rachel, solo por querer superarla en "popularidad" Es una de esas niñas con la cabeza llena de porquería.

\- Dale una oportunidad, en el fondo no es tan…

\- ¿Irritante? ¿Hueca? ¿Necia? – Propuso la de cabello azul para luego volver a dejar caer su cuerpo sobre el colchón, Max rió. – Cállate de una vez Price, estoy intentando ser cordial.

\- Si fallas en eso no me culpes, será solo tu inconsciente traicionándote, diciendo la verdad, Victoria es un dolor de cabeza.

\- No es tan mala. – Concluyo, la chica de cabello azul aún dormitaba lo cual dejó la habitación en silencio durante otro rato, sin nada más que hacer avanzó hacia el sillón y tomo su guitarra, sus dedos comenzaron a tocar una melodía tranquila, con los ojos cerrados meditaba sobre lo que Chloe había dicho, Rachel, era extraño, sabía lo que había ocurrido con ella, y toda la situación era muy lamentable pero no podía evitar sentirse un tanto inquieta al escuchar su nombre, Chloe no era una persona reservada, todo lo decía tal cual lo tenía en mente y poco era decir que siempre que hablaba de Rachel expresaba maravillas, Rachel era hermosa, divertida, inteligente, extrovertida, todos en Blackwell la habían conocido y la habían adorado en su momento, Chloe también, o tal vez ella la había querido más que nadie, suspiró, de nuevo pudo notar como se formaba un nudo en su garganta, de pronto uno de sus dedos perdió la nota e interrumpió la canción.

\- Ugh… - Se lamentó por lo bajo, y todo por estar pensando en cosas sin sentido. Si Rachel no hubiese tenido aquel trágico final, si continuara con vida ¿Chloe pasaría tanto tiempo a su lado? Tal vez preferiría pasar el rato con Rachel, basta, debía parar, todas aquellas ideas resultaban ser demasiado incómodas para su imaginación.

\- ¿Por qué te detienes? – Escuchó la voz adormilada de su invitada.

\- Pensé que dormías. – Respondió con una sonrisa sin dejar de contemplar la perezosa figura de la chica sobre su cama.

\- Lo hacía, pero interrumpiste la música que me arrullaba.

\- La primera canción es gratis, el resto deberá ser pagado por adelantado. – Bromeo.

\- ¿Qué? Tonterías Caulfield, tengo derecho de antigüedad, pase VIP a primera fila, la mejor amiga de la salvadora de Arcadia merece escuchar las canciones sin pagar ni un cinco. – Rió por lo bajo, Chloe giró sobre la cama para poder verla de frente, sus miradas chocaron, de nuevo aquella extraña sensación sobre su pecho, aquellos ojos azules, cálidos y vivaces, traviesos e implacables, Chloe.

\- Hey nerd, ya en serio, toca algo ¿No merezco ni una dedicatoria? Recuerda, en la cabeza de Warren tú y yo estamos juntas, debes tratarme de forma adecuada, además pase la noche en tu habitación, si quieres que esto se repita debes tenerme contenta.

\- Cállate de una vez Price. – Comentó entre risas. – Está bien, pero guarda silencio, me distraigo con facilidad y olvido las notas.

\- Cariño soy una tumba. – Bufó, la traviesa voz de su amiga lograba ponerla nerviosa, llevaba un par de meses sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar, perdida, su corazón parecía tener voluntad propia y enloquecía por capricho, sabía bien que desde el inicio de todo aquello, desde su reencuentro con Chloe, las cosas pintaban hacia un camino un tanto extraño, o al menos apuntaban en una dirección que no se hubiera imaginado, o tal vez, en una dirección que durante mucho tiempo había intentado ignorar, pero su diario estaba de prueba, Chloe la hacía dudar de si misma, una semana había bastado para sentirse al borde del asiento, resintiendo la atención que la chica de cabello azul le llego a dedicar a Rachel y haciendo hasta lo imposible por mantenerla a su lado, por evitar su muerte, no podía vivir sin ella, no quería hacerlo, pero también sabía que dentro de si no era solo su amistad la que buscaba.

\- ¿Planeas ir? – Escuchó la curiosa pregunta.

\- ¿Qué?

\- A la fiesta de Victoria. – Sin poder evitarlo resoplo por la nariz y rodó los ojos.

\- Creí que me conocías mejor que eso Price.

\- Te conozco, pero… no suena tan mal, piénsalo, tú y yo contra Blackwell.

\- ¿Contra Blackwell? Pensé que se trataba de una fiesta no de una riña.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Hay que ponerse locos de igual manera. – Rió sin poder evitarlo. – Lo pensaré. – Concluyó.

La semana transcurrió a prisa, todas las mañanas esperaba a Chloe en el estacionamiento para charlar antes de clases, después de clases salía con ella para distraerla de su frustración, con el transcurso de los días parecía ir tomando el ritmo un poco más, peleaba menos con los profesores y se irritaba menos, escuchaba menos quejas, el progreso era lento pero Price comenzaba a calmar sus impulsos asesinos en contra de los catedráticos, toda la semana la chica había insistido con la idea de la fiesta, claro estaba que si la chica punk había vuelto a Blackwell no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de divertirse en las fiestas que la universidad ofreciera, siempre andaba en busca de problemas y ¿Qué mejor lugar para encontrar problemas que una fiesta? Con estudiantes ebrios caminando por doquier era fácil armar una pelea, esperaba que esa no fuera la intención de Chloe esta vez, debería cuidar de ella pues al final había accedido a asistir y Joyce confiaba en que ella era una buena influencia para su hija, debía cumplir al menos un poco con eso.

Sentada en uno cómodo sillón se sentía más fuera de lugar de lo normal, estaba con "los chicos populares" de la universidad, el club Vortex se había desintegrado luego de que Nathan fue encarcelado, de igual manera todos los hijos de padres adinerados se habían encargado de volver a hacer ese "grupo élite" entre los estudiantes, y claro estaba Victoria formaba parte de ese grupo, Chloe no había llegado aún, había recibido un mensaje de texto de ella durante la tarde que decía la habían invitado a pasar el rato con unos amigos, chicos que andaban en patineta y solían rayar en las paredes, estaba segura que se trataba de sus antiguas amistades, cuando ella y Rachel asistían a la universidad, le alegraba ver que poco a poco se iba incluyendo más a la universidad, sabía que Chloe no tenía muchos amigos, prefería pasar el tiempo a solas, así que era reconfortante verla más abierta a socializar con los demás, solo había un pequeño detalle, conociendo a su amiga y a las personas con las que se había ido, estaba segura de que el alcohol estaría presente, esperaba que no llegara muy pasada de copas o de nuevo tendría que lidiar con ello, de igual manera no era algo que le molestara, cuidaría de ella sin importar nada.

\- Caulfield, bebe un poco, relájate. – Insinuó Victoria al notar su silencio.

\- No, estoy bien, no bebo. – Respondió intentando ser cordial.

\- Toma una copa Max, no pasará nada si lo haces. – Insistió la rubia que por alguna extraña razón se encontraba sentada a su izquierda, no estaba segura de en que punto se habían vuelto tan buenas amigas, pero de nuevo, no estaba segura de en que punto se había vuelto tan popular en todo el pueblo, lo único que había hecho fue advertirles de la inminente catástrofe, cualquiera con los suficientes sesos habría podido hacerlo, no había hecho nada digno de admirarse, suspiró, la atención social no era algo que disfrutaba.

\- Prefiero no hacerlo, gracias. – Insistió haciendo todo lo posible por no ser cortante.

\- Max, debes aprender a divertirte un poco. – Continuó la de cabello rubio colocando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. – Disfruta de los privilegios de estar en el club, tenemos las mejores bebidas. – No había necesidad de evidenciar que se encontraba sumamente incómoda, al parecer a Victoria ya se le había subido el alcohol a la cabeza, suspiró intentando mantener la calma, fue entonces que escuchó a los guardias de la entrada a la zona VIP discutiendo con alguien, era extraño, pero podía imaginarse a que se debía el alboroto y por alguna razón en vez de sentirse preocupada se sentía aliviada de que al fin su problemática chica de cabello azul hubiera llegado, debía ser ella.

\- Te dije que no te metieras, idiota, eso te ganas. – Al fin logró escuchar su voz, uno de los chicos que cuidaban la entrada yacía en el piso y Chloe avanzaba con seguridad hacia donde ella se encontraba, seguro también había bebido un poco, pensó entretenida, Victoria ahora lucía molesta y Price se encontraba de pie frente a la mesa con una ceja arqueada, problemas, pensó sin poder evitar sentirse estúpidamente alegre, la chica vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra, debajo de ella una de sus blusas blancas con un estampado de calavera, sus pantalones rasgados y botas negras, lucía igual que siempre, la única excepción era que no llevaba su gorro, pero relucía, tal vez se debía a que llevaba poco más de una hora esperando a que apareciera.

\- ¿Qué diablos estás pensando Victoria? Aléjate de Max. – Ordenó con tono severo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí punk? Vete al lugar donde correspondes.

\- Eso haré, solo los idiotas se juntan en este lugar, vengo por Max.

\- Max viene conmigo. – Respondió la rubia, Chloe sonrió. – Oh no me digas, lamento desilusionarte, Max vino a tu estúpida fiesta por que yo le insistí que viniera.

\- ¡Vete punk! – Renegó Victoria poniéndose de pie.

\- Nos vamos Max, antes de que deba pintarle un ojo morado a la princesa de ahí.

\- ¿Quieres intentarlo? – Insito Victoria.

\- Oh créeme, no será solo un intento. – Gruñó Chloe apretando los puños.

Max se puso de pie antes de que algo más ocurriera, avanzó hacia Chloe y la tomó por el brazo alejándola de la mesa donde se encontraban Victoria y sus amigos, su chaqueta olía a cigarro y alcohol, definitivamente había bebido, resultaba ser más difícil contener a Chloe cuando tenía un par de copas encima.

\- ¡Max! No puedes pasar todo el tiempo con esa perdedora. – Gritó Victoria, la respuesta de Chloe no se hizo esperar, la peliazul se libró del agarre de su amiga y avanzó hacia ellos, Victoria seguía del lado opuesto de la mesa a donde se encontraba Chloe, de nuevo la fotógrafa logró llegar hacia ella y la tomó de la mano.

\- Chloe déjala. – Insistió, no contaba con que la rebelde se había acercado lo suficiente como para patear la mesa haciendo caer sobre victoria todas las bebidas, como una niña traviesa luego de eso se pintó en su rostro una sonrisa que evidenciaba su satisfacción y sin oponer más resistencia estrecho la mano de Max y ambas corrieron fuera de ahí, la mayor continuaba riendo mientras corrían, al cabo de un momento se detuvieron, habían llegado a las jardineras cerca del estacionamiento de la universidad, aún se podía ver aquella traviesa sonrisa pintada en el rostro de Chloe, al notar esto la menor sonrió.

\- Gracias. – Pronunció con un tono estúpido, fue gentil y suave ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

\- Perdón, tu príncipe azul tardó mucho en llegar, aquellos idiotas no me dejaban venir, pero insistí demasiado en traerte aquí como para dejarte morir sola.

\- Me debes una "Príncipe azul". – Respondió con tono demandante y algo travieso ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Adoptaba el comportamiento de niña estúpida, pensaba, tal vez influía el hecho de haberse sentido un poco celosa de los amigos de Chloe, ellos podían estar con ella mientras que en la fiesta su tiempo lo debía pasar soportando a Victoria y sus amigos.

\- Pide lo que quieras y será tuyo "My lady". – Escuchó en respuesta.

\- Bebiste más de la cuenta ¿Cierto? – Preguntó sin poder borrar la estúpida sonrisa de su rostro y sin poder separar sus ojos de los de ella.

\- Bebí lo suficiente, ya sabes, para que no me llamaran aguafiestas.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Aguafiestas? Eso es difícil de creer.

\- Exacto, así que brinde con ellos.

Suspiró y rodó los ojos. – Bueno, solo me alegra que hayas llegado sin problemas. – Concluyó al fin logrando desviar la mirada, sentía que el rostro le ardía, seguro se había sonrojado, se lamentaba al no poder evitar aquellas reacciones.

\- Menos mal que llegue a tiempo ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? Victoria estaba encima de ti ¿Quién diablos se cree? – Bufó la peliazul.

\- No tengo idea. – Suspiró. – Fue extraño.

\- Bien ¿Alguna vez has pensado en hacerte un tatuaje?

\- ¿Qué? – Cuestionó entre risas pues la pregunta había salido de la nada.

\- Te haremos uno, el tatuaje dirá "Propiedad de Chloe Price" En el brazo, para que puedas advertirles antes de que deban atenerse a las consecuencias y les deba patear el trasero.

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír, siempre que Chloe bebía terminaba coqueteando con ella, últimamente aquello era más frecuente, debía admitir que le agradaba tener esa atención de su parte.

\- No es broma ¿Cómo te gustaría el diseño? – Continuó con una mirada traviesa mientras se acercaba más a ella, hasta entonces no se había percatado del árbol que había detrás de sí, pronto su espalda se encontraba contra el tronco, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, Chloe juntó su frente a la de ella sin apartar su vista de los ojos de la menor, de pronto todo el juego se esfumo, había enmudecido al sentir tal cercanía.

\- Eres mía Max Caulfield… - Sentenció con una seriedad inusual al tiempo que una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la castaña, aquellas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, sentía un millón de mariposas en el estómago, cerrando los ojos colocó su mano sobre la de ella y sonrió. – Tal vez... pero estando borracha eso será algo que no sabrás. – Respondió pues quería que aquello no fuera algo derivado del efecto de la bebida, además Chloe siempre bromeaba y hacía comentarios extraños, era difícil saber cuando hablaba en serio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Bromeas? A penas bebí, tengo tolerancia al alcohol ¿Con quien crees que estas tratando hipster? – Renegó la de cabello azul sin apartarse de ella.

\- ¿Bromeas? Tienes "esa" mirada que siempre aparece cuando bebes por encima de tu límite, parece que flotas y andas por ahí haciendo bromas de todo tipo.

\- Duh, es el punto exacto para divertirse, pero mi cabeza no da vueltas… de igual manera eres mía y lo sabes. – Insistió alzando una ceja, aquellas palabras solo lograron sonrojar aún más el rostro de la menor, siempre sabía como orillarla hasta el punto en el que no sabía donde meter la cabeza para ocultar su pena. – Ves, no puedes si quiera negarlo. – Pronunció con tono triunfante.

\- Cállate Chloe, vamos de vuelta a la fiesta ¿A eso me hiciste venir no?

\- Touche, vallamos a divertirnos. – Accedió de inmediato lo cual causo que la fotógrafa exhalara con desaliento, así de la nada Chloe había dejado de lado el tema de sus coqueteos, era difícil predecir sus pensamientos, era demasiado espontánea, no había patrones que seguir, solo sabía que al parecer disfrutaba pasando el tiempo a su lado y que cuidaba de ella en todo momento, también se molestaba cuando otros robaban mucha de su atención, a veces dormía con ella y la envolvía entre sus brazos, sin embargo dormir juntas era algo que hacían desde que eran niñas, en esos momentos su mente era un laberinto de ideas y contradicciones.

Entraron de regreso a la zona de la piscina donde todos bailaban, Chloe no dudó y tomando la mano de su amiga la llevo al centro de la fiesta. – Baila hippie. – Pronunció con tono divertido, a pesar de que a la castaña le apenara un poco bailar en un lugar abierto, donde otros a parte de su mejor amiga pudiesen llegar a verla, estando en su compañía no importaba quien llegara a verla, solo quería pasar un buen rato a su lado, así que ambas comenzaron a bailar, luego de unas cuantas risas y de bailar hasta el cansancio decidió que había tenido suficiente.

\- Vamos por algo de beber. – Le comentó al oído para que pudiese escucharla debido al volumen que tenía la música, la respuesta de la mayor fue tomarla de la mano y caminar fuera de ahí hacia el lugar donde estaban sirviendo las bebidas.

\- Dos ponches, cargados por favor. – Ordenó la de cabello azul de forma alegre.

\- Chloe… - Renegó. - ¿Qué? Solo bebe un vaso, no te pasará nada.

\- Sabes que no me gusta eso.

\- ¿Ni uno? ¿Por mi? – Pronunció con voz dulce usando ojos de cachorro. – ¿Recuerdas aquel día en mi casa cuando derramamos el vino de Joyce sobre la alfombra? ¿Qué paso con esa Súper Max aventurera?

\- ¿Qué paso con ella? No lo se, debe estar en algún lugar al lado de la Max que ha estado evitando ser asesinada por armas de fuego, evitando amenazas de traficantes con navajas, tomando responsabilidad por las drogas de su amiga frente a su padrastro con complejo de militar, no lo se… peleando contra tormentas y tornados tal vez. - Respondió con tono sarcástico, Chloe rió y la estrechó con fuerza. – Te adoro Max, sabes que si, pero piénsalo, puedes contra el fin del mundo y no te atreves a beber un poco de alcohol… ¿Será que Súper Max tiene una debilidad? Como la kriptonita, lo tuyo es el alcohol.

\- No. – Rió – Dudo que esa sea mi debilidad.

\- Oh, pero existe una. – Jugueteo la mayor.

\- No, soy mejor de lo que piensas. – Se apresuró a defender pues quedaba en claro que tenía una debilidad, y esa era Chloe.

\- Lo se, bien, entonces que sea un reto.

\- ¿Cuál será el reto?

\- Terminarte este condenado ponche por supuesto.

Sin más que decir accedió a beber con ella, desde chicas tenían ese estúpido juego, retarse mutuamente, y desde entonces nunca se había acobardado y no era momento de empezar, el juego del ponche endulzaba un poco el amargo sabor del licor, lo hacía soportable, ambas habían tomado asiento en una mesa, no estaba segura de donde había salido pero de pronto Warren había decidido acompañarlas, era increíble como a pesar de la hostilidad que Chloe tenía hacia él el chico no se cansaba de insistir y la buscaba para pasar el rato, los tres conversaban cuando comenzó a ver como Chloe se perdía en su celular, parecía estar escribiendo un mensaje de texto ¿Con quién estaría hablando a esa hora? Eran las dos de la madrugada, sentía una fuerte necesidad por preguntar pero se abstuvo, Warren continuaba hablando de una nueva serie que había salido en la televisión que trataba de hombres lobo, por bien que sonara no podía concentrarse, Chloe sonreía de forma cálida al escribir ¿Celos? Pensó, de nuevo se sentía estúpida, entonces su celular vibró y sintió sobre ella la traviesa mirada de la rebelde chica que se encontraba frente a ella, su corazón comenzó a latir a prisa, Warren estaba en la mesa, si, pero ellas dos estaban en una burbuja a parte en la que nadie podía entrar, lo entendió, sonriendo sacó el celular y abrió el mensaje que había recibido.

Chloe: Por más maravillosa que me parezca la conversación de tu amigo… ¿No crees que sea momento de irnos? Ten en cuenta que estoy siendo amable y planeo dejar que seas tu la que interrumpa su elocuencia… por cierto, luces hermosa esta noche ¿Te lo había mencionado?

Sin saber que más hacer cubrió sus ojos con una mano para evitar sentir la mirada persistente de la mayor y evitar que esta viera su rostro enrojecer, sabía que había logrado captar la estúpida sonrisa que siempre aparecía cuando leía sus mensajes, de cualquier manera ¿Qué más daban los detalles? Era más que obvio que entre ellas había algo más que una amistad, simplemente no lo habían admitido, gracioso era pensar que con un vaso de alcohol bastaba para cambiar el enfoque de sus pensamientos, ahora no podía dejar de pensar en la obviedad de la situación, actuaba como una adolescente de doce años enamorada de un chico rebelde e indomable, se perdía completamente en sus juegos, lo único que le había impedido seguir adelante con todo eso era el miedo a arruinar aquella valiosa amistad que compartían, pero, siendo Chloe, sabía que nunca se cansaría de estar a su lado, la pregunta era ¿Sería ella suficiente para aquella chica implacable?

\- Warren. – Interrumpió al chico. – Lamento interrumpirte pero es hora de partir, le prometí a Joyce llevar a Chloe temprano a casa, debo cumplir con eso.

\- ¿Llevarla? Tú debes volver a los dormitorios ¿No? – Se escuchó la desilusionada voz del joven, Chloe afilo la mirada.

\- No es obligatorio… no sería la primera vez que me escapo. – Respondió de forma traviesa. – No la puedo dejar manejar en el estado en que se encuentra.

\- No Max, Warren tiene razón, debes volver a los dormitorios, espero no te importe que me quede a dormir contigo de nuevo, tu cama es más pequeña que la mía, pero sabes que me encanta tenerte cerca cariño. – Por un momento los tres permanecieron en silencio, Chloe sonreía con superioridad, Max y Warren se habían ruborizado.

\- ¡Chloe! – Renegó sintiendo su rostro arder.

\- Es verdad, no hay nada como abrazarte mientras duermes. – Afirmó la mayor, sin poder evitarlo rió por lo bajo, el rostro de Warren no tenía precio.

\- Debemos irnos ya Warren, nos vemos mañana. – Se apresuró a despedirse entre risas arrastrando a Chloe junto con ella tomándola por la mano sin darse cuenta que mientras se retiraban la chica de cabello azul le sacaba la lengua al chico cual niña dejando en claro que se había salido con la suya.

Una vez en el estacionamiento caminaron hacia la oxidada camioneta.

\- Te tomaré la palabra Caulfield, deberás escoltarme a casa y asegurarte de que entre a la cama.

\- No te preocupes, yo te meteré a la cama. – Respondió jugando con sus palabras.

\- Oh la, la, eso suena interesante.

\- Lo será. – Sonrió. – Llaves. – Demandó extendiendo su mano hacia la mayor.

\- Listas. – Escuchó en respuesta, entonces sintió como estas eran colocadas sobre su palma, bajo la luz del faro del estacionamiento ahora se encontraba acorralada entre la camioneta y su mejor amiga, se sentía agotada, estaba cansada de aquel constante jugueteo, no podía dejar de ver los labios de Chloe y sus claros ojos contrastados por el azul de su cabello, la deseaba.

\- Chloe… te reto. – Habló con seguridad.

\- Reto aceptado, sorpréndeme. – La distancia entre ambas comenzaba a acortarse, con su mano izquierda tomo a la peliazul por la blusa y gentilmente la acercó más a ella, pudo notar entonces un leve rubor en el rostro de la mayor, aquello era algo nuevo.

\- Te reto a besarme. – Pronunció a penas.

\- Al fin. – Escuchó a la mayor pronunciar con alivio, sintió su corazón palpitando con fuerza cuando las manos de Chloe se posaron con suavidad sobre su rostro, sus labios hicieron contacto ¿El tiempo se había detenido? No, y ella sabía de eso, pero sentía como si así fuera, un beso suave y lento, sin embargo no había sido como el de su reto, esta vez Chloe no se apartó, esta vez no era un juego, siguiendo fielmente el movimiento de aquellos suaves labios sentía como se iba perdiendo en el momento, Chloe la envolvió entre sus brazos presionando más su cuerpo contra el de ella, no podía continuar con eso, su corazón estallaría, haciendo una pequeña pausa se apartó de aquel dulce beso.

\- Chloe… - No supo decir más, su mente iba demasiado rápido y lento a la vez, escondiendo el rostro contra su pecho disfrutaba el poder sentir sus brazos sosteniéndola, aquel aroma a cigarro en su ropa le resultaba tan familiar.

\- Lo siento ¿Demasiado para un reto? – Escuchó a la mayor hablar con tono divertido.

\- Tal vez, pero estas un poco ebria, te perdonaré por eso.

\- Con o sin alcohol lo habría hecho igual y lo sabes. – Renegó.

\- Eso espero. – Respondió sintiendo como se perdía en aquel abrazo.

\- Max... te quiero ¿Lo sabes cierto?

\- Y yo a ti.

\- No, en serio, no solo como a una amiga y creo que no es reciente… - La palabras de la peliazul fueron silenciadas por otro beso. – Eso si no lo quiero escuchar de una Chloe ebria.

\- ¡Maldita sea Max!

\- Tu también me gustas desde antes de que me fuera de Arcadia. – Admitió contra sus labios. – No lo tomes a mal, te creo, pero no es justo, puedes hablar con más libertad estando así y yo debo escoger mis palabras. – La mayor sonrió. – Yo te mostraré que es lo mismo, con alcohol o sin él en mi sistema, estoy segura de que te quiero para mí Max. – Alegó su amiga, aquellas palabras lograban llenar su pecho de un cálido sentimiento.

Estaba segura de que Chloe no tendría problemas al expresarse, nunca los había tenido, aún así prefería escucharla cuando estuviese dentro de sus cinco sentidos. 

* * *

¡Saludos! Aquí les dejo la continuación, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, me estaba preguntando ¿Les parecería bien si incluyo un poco de "acción" Chloe x Max? Si saben a lo que me refiero ;) jajaja en fin, es lo que estoy considerando. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo yyyy nada. Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización. Chau! 


	6. Chapter 6

Dos semanas se habían pasado luego del acontecimiento en la fiesta, era oficial, ella y Chloe, al fin habían ido más allá de su amistad, de ninguna manera sería capaz de dar un paso atrás, no después de haber probado aquellos dulces labios. La mañana siguiente a la fiesta ambas habían hablado al respecto, nada muy formal o meloso, muy a su estilo, entre bromas, juegos y comentarios sarcásticos, manteniendo la esencia de su amistad. Envuelta entre los brazos de su amiga, perdida en el azul de sus ojos, embriagada por su aroma, ansiando sus besos, disfrutando su voz, risas iban y venían, todo se había dado de forma tan natural, no era como si le hubiesen agregado algo extra a su relación, más bien fue como descubrir algo que siempre había estado ahí, aquel primer día lo pasó en casa de Chloe, viendo películas y comiendo, no haciendo nada más que pasar el tiempo juntas.

Recostada en su cama sonreía ante el recuerdo de todo aquello, no se cansaba de volver a repetir aquellas imágenes, una y otra vez como una película, a pesar de que se hubiesen pasado dos semanas y que desde entonces ambas no hubieran hecho otra cosa que pasar tiempo juntas (Eso e ir a la escuela) Aún así le era difícil de creer, mantenía esa extraña sensación, como si de pronto fuera a despertar de aquel increíble sueño. Mirando su mano derecha suspiró ¿Aún estarían ahí? Sus poderes, luego de salir del coma no se había atrevido a usarlos, y por más difícil que fuera de creer, Chloe estaba de acuerdo en que no los usara, incluso se mostraba nerviosa cuando llegaba a mencionarlo, volver el tiempo atrás ya no era una alternativa, además ¿Para qué querría hacerlo? Tenía todo lo que quería, si los usaba tal vez se arriesgaba a perderlo todo.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que en realidad desde que había llegado a Arcadia todo parecía un sueño, viajes en el tiempo, profesores psicópatas, tormentas monstruosas, pistolas, navajas, y ahora Chloe, todo esto le daría algo de que hablar cuando fuese una anciana, aunque tal vez sería más sabio no comentarlo si no quería terminar en una institución mental.

\- ¡Max! – Escuchó que llamaban en la puerta, era la voz de Kate ¿Qué hora era? El sol a penas se asomaba por el horizonte, el cielo se pintaba de distintos tonos de violeta.

\- ¡Maxine Caulfield despierta! – Volvió a tocar con más intensidad.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Abrió la puerta, su voz se escuchaba grave y rasposa pues a pesar de que llevaba algunos minutos meditando en cama lo había estado haciendo entre sueños.

\- Bromeas ¿Cierto?

\- No… - Respondió perezosa volviendo al interior de su habitación, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué se encontraba dormitando tan temprano por la mañana? Su mente daba vueltas, la noche anterior había permanecido despierta hasta tarde hablando por teléfono con Chloe.

\- Excursión. – Hizo énfasis la chica rubia, de pronto todo tuvo sentido, la alarma de su teléfono había sonado y la había apagado, luego intentó mantenerse despierta y en consecuencia había comenzado a divagar entre sueños, evidentemente sin tener éxito en la tarea original, levantarse. - ¿Qué hora es? – Se apresuró a preguntar.

\- Las cinco y media de la mañana… Max ¿Ya tienes lista tu maleta?

\- No, nada. – Admitió sintiendo como el estrés se acumulaba en su cabeza a medida que los pendientes iban resurgiendo, debía preparar las cosas que se llevaría a la excursión, y debía ducharse y solo tenía media hora para lograrlo ¿Qué había dicho la maestra que debían empacar? Como si fuera a recordarlo en ese momento.

\- Bien Caulfield, te ayudaré, vete a las duchas y yo empaco tu ropa, la maestra dijo que debemos llevar pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos cómodos, una chamarra y…

\- ¡Gracias Kate! Me has salvado, mi ropa está en los cajones de ahí y en el armario, si no encuentras algo solo busca, acomodaré después, la maleta está debajo de la cama. – La interrumpió, no había tiempo que perder, luego de tomar una toalla se encaminó hacia las duchas, al entrar se encontró a Victoria, la chica se maquillaba con toda calma frente al espejo.

\- Creí que íbamos al bosque… - Comentó antes de introducirse a la regadera.

\- No quiero escuchar tu opinión Maxine. – Resopló Victoria, de alguna manera había encontrado la forma de sintonizar con ella, de vez en cuando compartían pequeñas charlas, debido a que se negaba a ingresar al club Vortex las amigas de Victoria solían interrumpir sus conversaciones, aún así era bueno hablar con ella de vez en cuando, con ella debía salirse de su zona de confort, Kate y Warren solían ser más tranquilos, Victoria sabía todo de todos en la escuela, y todo sobre moda y marcas, aprendía muchas cosas mientras la escuchaba, generalmente sus interacciones eran así, Chase hablaba y ella escuchaba.

\- Lo siento, es lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

\- No quiero escucharlo, mira, no me importa si es el bosque, o el desierto o lo que sea, tampoco me importa lo que haya dicho la maestra, siempre hay tiempo para maquillarse y tener un poco de cuidado personal. – Sentenció con tono severo. – De cualquier manera ¿En que siglo piensa que vivimos? Existen espejos pequeños que se pueden llevar en el bolsillo, no es una tarea imposible "maquillarse en el bosque" No es algo de otro mundo.

Sin poder evitarlo rió por lo bajo, no le cabía ni la más mínima duda de que Victoria siempre encontraría el lugar y el tiempo necesario para cuidar de su imagen.

– Tranquila, entiendo, no dudo que encuentres la manera de violar el espíritu silvestre que la maestra parece querer inculcar en nosotros.

\- Victoria Chase nunca se verá como una campesina. – Aclaró la rubia con orgullo.

\- Por cierto Caulfield ¿Ahora si piensas socializar más con el resto de la clase? Siempre estás con Kate o si no durante los recesos estas con la punk, o el nerd. Escuché que Price también vendrá a la excursión, no debería, no está en nuestra clase, no se como lo logró, siempre lo logra.

\- ¿Lograr qué? – La incito a seguir mientras tallaba su cabello.

\- Estar contigo, todo el maldito tiempo, siempre que volteo ahí está, es como si tuviera un radar, en cuanto estas libre ella aparece, es molesto ¿No te cansas de ella? Anda siempre de un lado a otro haciendo todo tipo de desorden, no entiendo que es lo que te divierte tanto de ella. – Aquel comentario no hizo más que pintar una amplia sonrisa sobre el rostro de la castaña.

\- Conozco a Chloe desde que tengo nueve años. – Confesó, pocos sabían de su historia juntas, nunca se tomaba la molestia de explicar nada con respecto a Chloe, además todos temían a su adorada peliazul, Chloe Price tenía su fama en la academia, fama de ser peligrosa, su imagen y sus ocasionales rabietas hacían todo el trabajo, con eso bastaba para que todos guardaran distancia y respeto, nadie lograba ver más allá, nadie notaba la traviesa sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro luego de asustar a alguien con una mirada intimidante, nadie notaba el brillo en sus ojos cuando se perdía mirando por la ventana, tenía el alma de una niña, una niña muy inquieta, de cualquier manera su fama impedía que cualquiera se atreviera a preguntar algo respecto a ella pues temían a las consecuencias, era absurdo y gracioso a la vez.

\- ¿Qué? Pensé que venías de Seattle.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Vivías aquí antes de eso? Porque si no estoy equivocada, la punk siempre ha vivido aquí, nunca ha salido de este pueblo.

\- Si, solía vivir aquí con mis padres, crecí en Arcadia hasta que le dieron a mi padre una oferta de trabajo en Seattle, era una buena oportunidad para él dentro de la empresa así que nos mudamos. – Recordaba la mudanza con amargura, cuanto había odiado el tener que marcharse, las fechas habían sido más que inoportunas, a decir verdad nunca habría encontrado una buena fecha para apartarse de Chloe, pero irse luego de la muerte de William lo había empeorado todo.

\- Ya veo, así las cosas tienen más sentido, aún así Max, Chloe es insoportable. – Pareció concluir la rubia que de nuevo la había hecho sonreír, la ironía era grande, Victoria Chase hablando de gente indeseable, si en la escuela se llegara a hacer una encuesta al respecto seguro ella encabezaría la lista con el primer lugar, sin embargo no podía negar que Chloe podía volverse un verdadero dolor de cabeza si así lo deseaba, su queridísima punk no daba tregua a aquellos que llegaran superar su reducida capacidad de tolerancia, y claro estaba que Victoria Chase había llegado a la lista negra, las relación de aquellas dos solo había empeorado luego del día de la fiesta, entendía los motivos de Chloe, aunque lo negara claramente se había puesto celosa cuando presenció a Victoria siendo tan cariñosa con ella, en cambio con Victoria, la única explicación que encontraba era que su orgullo había sido lastimado en el momento en que todas las bebidas de la mesa se derramaron sobre su costoso atuendo.

\- Es "Mí" Insoportable. – Murmuró con una sonrisa al tiempo que terminaba de vestirse.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Nada, suerte. – Se apresuró a despedirse saliendo de las duchas, aún debía volver a la habitación para ayudar a Kate con su equipaje, al cruzar la puerta encontró a su amiga con toda la ropa ya doblada dentro de la pequeña maleta.

\- ¿No es demasiado equipaje para un viaje de tres días? – Comentó mientras revolvía su cabello con la toalla en un intento por absorber la mayor cantidad de humedad.

\- Prevenir nunca está demás. – Respondió Kate guiñando un ojo.

\- No, pero cargar una maleta pesada durante una excursión si está demás. – Bromeo, la rubia inflo los cachetes y arrugó el entrecejo. - ¡Max! – Renegó. – Ordené todo de manera que fuera accesible para diferentes situaciones…

\- Tranquila, es broma, muchas gracias Kate, te debo una.

\- No te preocupes Max… por cierto.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Encontré en tu armario un par de botas que… no parecían ser tuyas. – Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al escuchar eso, no lo había pensado hasta entonces, con el apuro del momento le había permitido a Kate buscar entre sus cosas con toda libertad, normalmente no tenía nada que ocultar, incluso ahora no había nada extraño que quisiera mantener en secreto.

\- Eso y otras cosas… una chamarra, un par de blusas, unos pantalones que estoy segura te quedarían largos. – Bien, no había nada extraño que se pudiesen encontrar, sin embargo había un par de cosas que ameritaban una explicación, ropa de Chloe, incluso tenía un par de cambios de ropa interior, ella también guardaba un par de cambios de ropa en la casa de Chloe, esto lo habían hecho con el propósito de pasar la noche juntas de vez en cuando, de hecho recientemente era algo muy común, en los dormitorios las reglas eran estrictas y no se suponía que metiera a nadie a dormir a su dormitorio, pero claro a Price no le podían importar menos aquellas reglas y ella misma no podía resistirse a la idea de dormir al lado de su rebelde.

¿Cómo podría explicarle las cosas a Kate? La chica la miraba arqueando una ceja en espera de una respuesta, a pesar de que pasara todo el día con Chloe aún no habían vuelto de su relación algo público, nadie sabía al respecto, nadie más que ellas y Joyce, la madre de Chloe se había enterado la mañana siguiente del primer beso, había sido un accidente pues había entrado a la habitación de Chloe sin previo aviso y al hacerlo se encontró con la imagen de ambas chicas, la peliazul encima de la castaña con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de Max, habían estado jugando, Chloe la castigaba con una lluvia de cosquillas hasta que cruzaron miradas, entonces todo se volvió estático y poco a poco se fueron acercando en busca de los labios frente a si, no hubo mejor momento para que Joyce entrara a escena, y así el secreto se había vuelto de tres.

\- Es… ropa de Chloe. – Admitió pretendiendo buscar cosas que pudiese llegar a necesitar en el cajón de su escritorio, debía evitar el contacto visual.

\- Eso es obvio, reconocería esas botas y la chamarra donde fuera… también los pantalones rasgados, todo dice "Chloe Price" por todas partes, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado la noche en tu dormitorio?

\- Si… suele pasar algunas noches aquí así que dejó unos cambios para poder usar en caso de que se vuelva a quedar. – Kate permaneció pensativa durante un momento, entonces su rostro se iluminó y pronto cambió su expresión para mostrarse intrigada.

\- Espera… tú y Chloe, se que pasan mucho tiempo juntas y créeme que no me sorprendería que me dijeras que entre ustedes hay "algo más" ¡Pero! Hay algo que si me intriga. Ya que dices que suelen pasar algunas noches juntas… ¿Ha pasado "algo" durante la noche?

La pregunta logró colorear el rostro de la fotógrafa, tan roja como un tomate se sentía suspendida en el tiempo. ¡Eran justo ese tipo de pensamientos los que quería evitar! Entre Chloe y ella no había pasado nada de esa naturalidad, no era como si no pensara al respecto, se sentía al borde de la locura siempre que sus labios se unían, las caricias de la peliazul ardían sobre su piel, pero no de mala manera, la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba cuando la sentía cerca, sus besos, cálidos y apasionados, insaciable y tierna, lograba borrar de su mente cualquier pensamiento, sin duda había tenido el deseo de perder el control y tomarla, despojarla de sus prendas y disfrutar de ella, pero antes de dar ese paso los nervios la invadían, su cuerpo se tensaba y Chloe se detenía al instante, era cautelosa, con tono cálido la recordaba murmurando a su oído "Eres mía, esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario." En esos momentos odiaba aquella palabra "esperar" pero por más que insistiera Chloe no cedía, decía que aún no estaba lista. "Quiero que lo disfrutes como nunca My lady" Jugaba con tono coqueto, dios, como la odiaba por ser tan… irresistible, de cualquier manera, nada de eso había ocurrido y por estúpido que fuera le avergonzaba hablar del tema, tal vez Chloe tenía algo de razón, era una nerd.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No… Solo pasamos el rato, viendo películas o series o… hablando. – Logró responder al fin, Kate sonrió, se mostraba bastante interesada en el tema, estaba segura de que no solo Kate especulaba al respecto, era muy probable que toda la universidad se encontrara haciendo todo tipo de teorías sobre de su relación. ¿Amigas o algo más?

\- Ya, tranquila, ya sabes lo que dicen, si no es verdad no tiene porque afectarte. – Jugó usando una voz pícara, Max rió y rodó los ojos. – Levantarte antes que el sol te pone de buen humor ¿He? – Comentó con sarcasmo al observar como la rubia se divertía al hacer aquellas osadas preguntas, era agradable pasar el rato con Kate, muchos pensarían que debido a la devoción que le guardaba a su religión la chica no mataba ni una mosca, pero se equivocaban, Kate era lista y como a cualquier otro joven le gustaba bromear y jugar, nada fuera de lo normal.

\- No, pero en serio Max, se honesta, sabes que no te juzgaría. Entiendo que tu amistad con Chloe se remonta hasta tu infancia, pero la manera en que se miran… el brillo en sus ojos cuando hablan la una de la otra ¡Y ahora esto! – Enfatizo señalando las botas de Chloe en el armario. – Que me parta un rayo si es que ustedes dos no salen juntas. – Sentenció con seguridad, sin poder evitarlo sonrió, no era un secreto, simplemente no lo habían hablado con nadie, no era como si necesitara aclarar que Chloe era suya, a estas alturas todos debían saberlo, e incluso de no ser así, estaba segura de que su adorada punk solo le correspondería a ella, tomando la maleta y su mochila echó un vistazo rápido alrededor para asegurarse de que no se le olvidaba nada.

\- Nunca fue un secreto, solo debías preguntar. – Respondió con una sonrisa traviesa. – Es hora de irnos. – Concluyó encaminándose hacia la puerta, Kate permanecía en silencio, con la boca abierta parecía estar procesando la idea. - ¡Max! – Exclamo entusiasmada. - ¡Espera! Quiero detalles… ¿Desde cuando? – La seguía de cerca mientras ella cerraba la puerta con llave, bueno, ahora recordaba otro motivo por el cual no lo habían hecho público, le apenaba tener que dar tantas explicaciones, y más debido a que las preguntas la harían recordar sus momentos con Chloe y generalmente cuando esto pasaba sus mejillas se ruborizaban, se sentía completamente estúpida y estaba segura de que debía verse igual pues no podía evitar sonreír.

\- El día de la fiesta, Chloe estaba un poco ebria, me coqueteaba como de costumbre, pero esta vez la bese. – Pretendió explicar sin dejar de avanzar a través del pasillo.

\- ¡Max! – Renegó Kate.

\- ¿Qué? – Rió.

\- DETALLES. – Exigió.

\- Así paso. – Insistió riendo por lo bajo, de verdad no quería envolverse en detalles, no era momento para perderse en fantasías, el simple hecho de estar hablando al respecto le hacía extrañar a la peliazul, era absurdo, pero debía admitirlo, lo disfrutaba demasiado.

Al llegar al estacionamiento de la escuela observaron el autobús que los llevaría a su destino, la maestra hablaba con el conductor, al parecer poniéndose de acuerdo en la ruta que tomarían, varios de sus compañeros ya se encontraban ahí, muchos de ellos parecían haber llegado ahí por mera suerte ya que sus cuerpos y rostros se mostraban agotados, luchando por mantenerse conscientes, Victoria y sus amigas lucían impecables, maquilladas y bien vestidas, seguro ellas habían dormido menos que los demás, no se imaginaba a que hora debieron haberse levantado para poder darse el tiempo de cuidar de su imagen.

Luego de entregar su maleta al conductor volvió a tomar asiento a un lado de Kate en la orilla del cordón de la banqueta, debían esperar las instrucciones de la maestra para poder subir al autobús, sus ojos divagaban, mirando su alrededor se percató de la presencia de una ardilla, el pequeño roedor se encontraba de pie bajo un árbol mordisqueando un trozo de madera encima de una pequeña roca ¿Qué más podía hacer al respecto? Era inevitable, debía obtener una fotografía, sacando la cámara de su mochila comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente hacia su pequeño modelo.

Victoria rodó los ojos al ver como a la distancia se acercaba una camioneta oxidada, claro, quince minutos luego de la hora acordada, pero ahí estaba, Chloe price, al volante venía Joyce, Chloe bajo con una mochila y una maleta, caminando alrededor se acercó a la ventana del conductor. – Espero que la cuides, más vale que cuando vuelva se encuentre impecable. – Advirtió a su madre dando un par de palmadas a la carrocería de la camioneta.

\- No me hagas reír Chloe, contigo como propietaria es imposible que este cacharro oxidado pueda tener una apariencia decente. – Se burló Joyce.

\- No olvides que será este cacharro oxidado el que te lleve al trabajo hoy, además, nunca me ha fallado. – Presumió con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Pórtate bien Price, y saluda a Max de mi parte. – Sonrió Joyce.

\- Me pides cosas imposibles mujer, pero, le diré a Max que su suegra le manda saludos, eso si lo puedo hacer.

\- ¡Chloe! – Bufó su madre. – Suegra no suena bien.

\- Pero eso eres. – Insistió sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Pero me hace sonar como una antagonista.

\- Nah… no eres tan divertida. – Pronunció a modo de juego, Joyce arqueo una ceja y suspiró. – Nos vemos el domingo niña. – Concluyó antes de poner el pie sobre el acelerador para seguir su rumbo.

Mirando alrededor armaba una imagen de lo que ocurría, por un lado la maestra, el conductor y otro joven se encargaban de acomodar todo dentro del camión, por otro lado estaban los alumnos, todos medio muertos a penas se movían, uno que otro ya empezaba a entablar una conversación con sus compañeros, no tardó mucho tiempo en ubicar a Max, la única chica fuera de lugar, caminando sobre el pasto de forma sigilosa sosteniendo su cámara en alto, su objetivo… una ardilla, concluyó al divisar al animal, típico de ella, debía admitir que le encantaba su forma de ser.

\- Y pensé que la mañana no podía ser peor. – Se lamentó Victoria asegurándose de que su voz se escuchara fuerte y claro, la peliazul sonrió de lado y rodó los ojos, con sus pertenencias se acercó a la maestra.

\- ¿Todo listo? ¡Día de expedición! – Exclamo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Señorita Price! – Resopló la maestra. – Llegas tarde. – La miró alzando una ceja.

\- Con unos elegantes quince minutos de retraso, lo suficiente para obligarlos a echarme de menos pero no para que partieran sin mi. – Actuó de forma natural, la profesora suspiró y negó con la cabeza, pareciendo resignada señaló la pila de maletas que se encontraba cerca de la puerta del camión. – Deja tus cosas ahí, partiremos a las siete.

Luego de despojarse de su maleta caminó hacia la rubia que se encontraba acompañada por sus dos amigas, siempre haciéndose la importante, pensó. – Hey princesa, escuché que estas teniendo una mala mañana. ¿Problemas con tu mascarilla embellecedora? – La molestó.

\- ¿De qué hablas Price? Yo no uso esas cosas. – Comentó al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho.

\- ¿En serio? Eso explica muchas cosas, deberías considerar empezar a usarlas. – Sonrió de forma retadora alzando una de sus cejas.

\- De nuevo recuérdame ¿Por qué debes venir con nosotros a la expedición? No estas incluida en nuestra clase.

\- Ah, eso, seré la mascota de la maestra, andaré por ahí ayudando en lo que necesite.

\- ¿Tú? Si no me equivoco uno de tus más grandes talentos es repeler a los profesores.

\- Si, pero necesito un par de puntos extra en la clase de la señorita Vause y este fue el trato que conseguí, ayudarla a cuidar de sus alumnos con deficiencias mentales a cambio de esos puntos. – Comentó con tono divertido a lo que Victoria respondió bufando y rodando los ojos.

\- Espero que el bosque no sea demasiado para ti princesa. – La provocó antes de continuar con su camino. Max acababa de presionar el botón, el flash de la cámara se activo y la fotografía salió expulsada del aparato, tomándola entre sus manos comenzó a sacudir el papel para aclarar la imagen, antes de poder echarle un vistazo sintió como picaban sus costados al tiempo que escuchaba un "¡Booo!" esto logró hacerla estremecer un poco, suspiró.

\- ¿No te cansas de hacer siempre lo mismo? – Renegó con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Lo mismo digo yo ¿No te cansas de sacar fotografías por doquier todo el tiempo? – Jugó la mayor.

\- Touche señorita Price. – Admitió la derrota, al cruzar sus miradas ambas permanecieron en silencio, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Chloe. – ¿Lista para acampar colega? – Habló la peliazul.

\- Si, supongo… que yo recuerde no es tan difícil.

\- No, una casa de acampar, una bolsa para dormir, una fogata y malvaviscos. – Afirmó con seguridad.

\- Entonces estoy lista. – Rió la menor. – Además Kate me ayudó a empacar así que creo tener todo cubierto.

\- No, aún no Caufield. – Pausó la mayor antes de quitarse su gorro para colocarlo sobre la cabeza de la castaña. – Listo, estas un paso más cerca de ser la ermitaña de la montaña.

\- Gracias ¿Qué tal me veo? – Preguntó posando con su cámara.

\- Nada mal para una hipster. – Coqueteo Chloe.

\- ¡Chicos! Es hora de subir al autobús, por favor sean ordenados, serán dos personas por asiento ¡DOS! No quiero ver a tres o cuatro personas en el mismo asiento. – Advirtió la maestra y todos comenzaron a encaminarse hacia el autobús, Chloe se apresuró a tomar el penúltimo asiento en el fondo del camión, claro le había dejado el lado de la ventana a la castaña pues estaba al tanto de lo mucho que disfrutaba divagar con los paisajes que desfilaban por la ventana, cuando todos se encontraron en sus puestos y luego de un rápido pase de lista la maestra dio la señal y el conductor inició el motor.

Durante el viaje algunos no tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos, por el contrario, otros al fin lograron despertar y comenzaron a platicar entre ellos, otros cantaban y hacían juegos en grupo para pasar el tiempo, Max se encontraba perdida mirando por la ventana, se había puesto uno de sus audífonos en la oreja izquierda para poder escuchar a Chloe si es que de pronto decidía hablar de algo, podía escuchar a la peliazul riendo y haciendo comentarios sarcásticos respecto a la plática que había alrededor, era agradable ver como se desenvolvía de manera tan natural, Chloe siempre había sido extrovertida, la única razón por la que hasta el momento no tenía una gran variedad de amigos era porque ella misma no lo había permitido, siempre escondida tras su apariencia ruda e intimidante, maldiciendo en todas direcciones, resultaba refrescante ver que poco a poco permitía que la gente comenzara a acercarse a ella de nuevo, uno de los chicos de su grupo pertenecía al círculo de amigos que Chloe frecuentaba y la chica parecía contenta al platicar con él, escucharla reír y bromear era gratificante, al parecer, poco a poco se iba retirando el enorme pesar que había sobre su corazón.

\- ¡Vamos Chloe! Cuéntales sobe el día que rayaste sobre la pared la cara del señor Wells. – La animó el chico.

\- Oh, no, no. – Rió ella. – No es difícil, solo necesitas una lata de pintura en aerosol y talento artístico. – Concluyó.

\- ¡Oh vamos Chloe! La historia completa ¿Si?

\- Se los cuento después, Súper Max se quedo dormida, no puedo despertarla. – Se encogió de hombros señalando a la castaña que dormía apaciblemente recargando la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho.

\- ¿Caufield? Aún no entiendo porqué pasas tanto tiempo con ella, es… tan aburrida, no como tú. – Se quejó el joven.

\- ¡Ja! Esta chica ha hecho más cosas de las que ustedes maricas se atreverían a hacer.

\- ¿Caufield? Naah. – Se burló el chico. – Es decir, logró advertir a todos sobre la tormenta, pero no parece del tipo de chicas divertidas.

\- Salvar sus traseros con una advertencia fue todo lo que ustedes lograron saber, pero hubo muchas otras cosas de trasfondo… - Sonrió la peliazul mirando de reojo a su querida fotógrafa.

\- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Predecir el clima mejor que el señor de las noticias? – Respondió el chico con tono burlón, Chloe arqueo una ceja.

\- No, olvida la tormenta.- Exclamo con entusiasmo haciendo una señal a los chicos para que se acercaran un poco más, bajando la voz comenzó a narrar. - Max se ha colado a las instalaciones de la escuela conmigo durante la noche, nos metimos a la oficina del director y nadamos en la piscina, también sabe disparar un arma, sabe colarse en las habitaciones de otros estudiantes y robar información de sus teléfonos… logró colarse en la casa rodante de Frank.

\- ¿Frank? ¿Frank el de los "dulces"?

\- Si ese Frank ¿Qué otro perdedor anda en su casa rodante por doquier? – Afirmó rodando los ojos.

\- Nah… ¿Caufield? Te creo si dices que tú lo hiciste ¿Pero ella?

\- No subestimes a mi compañera en el tiempo. – Suspiró inclinando su cabeza hacia la izquierda para recargarla sobre la de Max. – Ya me cansé de todos ustedes, dormiré un poco. – Concluyó con tono tranquilo, después de todo tanto ella como la castaña habían dormido poco, no se podía quejar, hablar con ella por las noches era agradable.

Un pequeño viaje de dos horas los llevó a su destino, una reserva natural, rodeados de bosque se habían alejado un poco de la costa, los paisajes de Oregón siempre cautivaban la mente artística de la fotógrafa, los pinos que ahora dominaban la zona eran altos y no permitían ver más allá de sus robustos troncos, el autobús se detuvo en un pequeño claro, era un lugar establecido para los campistas, al abrirse las puertas del transporte todos se apresuraron a bajar de él, siguiendo las instrucciones de la señorita Vause, la primera tarea por realizar sería levantar las casas de acampar.

\- Dos personas por casa. – Demandó la mujer al caminar alrededor para supervisar el progreso de sus alumnos, algunos no tenían problema alguno con las tareas del campamento, pero otros parecían no tener ni idea de cómo empezar.

Kate compartiría la casa de acampar con Juliet, ya que Juliet pertenecía al periódico escolar había asistido al campamento para poder escribir una columna al respecto y ya que ella y Kate eran buenas amigas habían decidido acampar juntas, pero ninguna de ellas tenía ni idea de cómo levantar la tienda, a unos cuantos metros de ellas se encontraban Max y Chloe, jugando alrededor se les veía muy tranquilas, Max había comenzado a introducir una de las varillas por la tela de la casa de acampar mientras Chloe continuaba desempacando el resto de los materiales.

\- ¡Arg! ¡Caufield más vale que aún recuerdes cómo hacer esto! Sería un insulto para mi tripulación si mi oficial al mando no sabe como armar una estúpida casa de acampar. – Jugó la mayor cubriendo uno de sus ojos con su mano haciendo acento de pirata. – ¡Si fallas deberás caminar por la plancha! Dormirás con los peces. – Terminó imitando un acento italiano, Max comenzó a reír. – Chloe Price, el pirata italiano de Oregón.

\- ¡Oigan chicas! – Interrumpió Kate. – Lamento tener que molestar, pero ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe como armar la casa de acampar? – Max sonrió. – Creo que ambas sabemos como hacerlo, a menos de que Chloe lo haya olvidado.

\- ¿Bromeas? Yo te enseñe como hacerlo. – Objetó la mayor. – Observa y aprende Caufield, armaré la casa de acampar de Kate antes de que tú termines la nuestra.

\- Reto aceptado capitán Price. – Respondió Max con seguridad.

La peliazul se concentraba en las piezas, insertando cada varilla en el orificio indicado tarareaba una canción al tiempo que sostenía un cigarrillo encendido entre sus labios, Kate la observaba con fascinación, el hecho de saber que ella y Max eran pareja había despertado su interés por aquella misteriosa chica, sin importar cuan bien se llevara con Max en realidad era poco lo que la fotógrafa compartía respecto a Chloe, quedaba en claro que la castaña adoraba a aquella chica punk, pero parecía preferir guardar todos sus pensamientos al respecto para si misma. Solo sabía un par de cosas que Max le había dicho, Chloe no es tan mala como parece, Chloe es divertida y Chloe es una buena persona, a veces era difícil creer eso cuando presenciaba a la peliazul intimidando a todo aquel que llegara a toparse con ella por accidente en el pasillo de la academia, pero siempre que se le veía al lado de Max era como estar viendo a otra persona, incluso ahora, tarareando y caminando de modo tan alegre de un lado a otro mientras les ayudaba con sus deberes del campamento.

\- Eres buena con eso. – Se atrevió a comentar, los ojos azules de la chica se posaron sobre ella, haciendo una breve pausa succionó de la boquilla del cigarro. – Mi padre solía traerme a acampar… durante los veranos siempre veníamos a pasar una semana en el bosque. – Confesó sonriendo para luego exhalar el humo y continuar con su trabajo. Al mirar hacia atrás pudo notar como Max tenía bastante dominada la tarea, le faltaba poco para concluir.

\- Aunque a Max tampoco se le da mal. – Dijo de modo casi inconsciente.

\- ¿Max? – Rió la peliazul. – Aún recuerdo la primera vez que la trajimos al bosque, parecía un cordero asustado, con el tiempo fue tomando el ritmo, la trajimos con nosotros dos años seguidos, al parecer aún recuerda algo. – Respondió Chloe sin dejar de trabajar.

Aquel comentario solo sembró más intriga en su interior, quería conocer más la historia de aquellas dos, sabía que Max había conocido a Chloe durante su infancia, pero ambas eran tan diferentes, no entendía como es que lograban llevarse tan bien, sin embargo no le cabía duda alguna de que eran inseparables, si tan solo Max fuese más abierta no tendría porque esforzarse tanto creando todo tipo de teorías, sabía que no debía meterse en asuntos que no le incumbían, pero por alguna razón aquella relación le llamaba la atención, le parecía interesante, incluso podía decir que le agradaba el saber que estaban juntas, tanto Max como Chloe parecían muy felices dentro de aquella relación.

\- ¡Listo! ¡Maxi-pad! Yo gané. – Reclamó la mayor levantando sus manos con los puños cerrados en señal de victoria, la maestra, que se encontraba cerca de ahí, caminó hacia ella, alzando una ceja bufó y negó con la cabeza tomando entre sus dedos el cigarro que la peliazul sostenía entre sus labios. - ¿Qué es esto Price? – Bufó.

\- ¿Un cigarro? – Respondió intentando evadir la ira de su profesora. - ¡Se que es un cigarro! No deberías estar fumando aquí.

\- Lo siento. – Le ofreció una sonrisa inocente.

\- Qué no vuelva a suceder Price. – Amenazó.

\- Como usted mande… ¿Aún me dará los puntos cierto?

\- Eso depende de cómo te comportes. – Se escuchó la voz de la maestra a medida que se alejaba de ellas.

Aquella maestra se había ganado la simpatía de la peliazul, una joven profesora de ciencias naturales, alta de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos azules, solía ser la más tolerante de todos sus profesores, pero lo que más le había agradado de ella era que la mujer trataba a todos por igual, poco le había importado el caso de Chloe, en su clase nadie tenía más o menos privilegios, si tan solo todos fueran así, su vida sería un millón de veces más sencilla, de cualquier manera, eso había exentado a la maestra de su implacable mal genio y poca paciencia, con ella evitaba ser sarcástica o grosera, además no estaba en posición de retarla, necesitaba esos puntos.

\- ¿De verdad? Viniste como la asistente de la señorita Vause y lo primero que hiciste fue comenzar a fumar. – Comentó Max con incredulidad.

\- No, lo primero que hice fue ganarte al armar la casa antes que tú. – Compuso señalando con su mano la tienda de Kate y Juliet.

\- Gracias Chloe. – Se escuchó la voz de las chicas en unísono.

\- Cuando quieran. – Sonrió la peliazul antes de caminar de regreso a su campamento con Max.

Luego de terminar con los preparativos del campamento era momento de iniciar con las labores escolares, eran ya las dos de la tarde, la maestra comenzó a dar instrucciones, todos saldrían de excursión, el objetivo de ello era reconocer la mayor cantidad de especies vegetales o animales que se pudiesen encontrar durante su recorrido, al final deberían entregar un reporte completo con las características y la fotografía de cada espécimen.

Sin más que decir todos comenzaron a caminar detrás de la señorita Vause, atentos escuchaban sus explicaciones mientras avanzaban, la maestra señalaba los distintos pinos y sus especies, así como los arbustos y pequeñas plantas. Max aprovechaba cada oportunidad que se abría para sacar fotografías, debían juntar un mínimo de 20 especies diferentes ya fueran plantas o animales, en la parte inferior de la fotografía escribía el nombre que la maestra les indicaba en la explicación.

Mientras hacía esto podía notar a la peliazul caminando de un lado a otro, parecía fascinada con el bosque, sonrió, recordaba los días que había compartido con ella y su padre cuando eran niñas, seguro aquel lugar le traía buenos recuerdos a la chica rebelde, de pronto llamó su atención ver que el amigo de Chloe no le quitaba la mirada de encima, parecía estar dudando si acercarse o no, al final el joven comenzó a avanzar hacia Chloe, pronto los dos comenzaron a conversar, el chico parecía bromear con la peliazul y esta reía, un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios, solo eran amigos, se convenció a si misma antes de volver su atención hacia la maestra.

\- ¿Molesta? – Se escuchó la traviesa voz de Kate.

\- ¿Qué? No. – Rió por lo bajo sin dejar de avanzar con el grupo, Chloe y su amigo caminaban en la parte trasera del grupo pues el trabajo de Chloe consistía en asegurarse de que nadie se quedara atrás.

\- ¿No? Pareces muy atenta a lo que Zack hace. – Insistió la rubia.

\- No se de que hablas, solo recordaba los campamentos en que acompañé a Chloe y a William.

\- ¡Ya basta Caufield! – Gruñó victoria. – Entiendo que sean las mejores amigas de la historia, pero es demasiado, olvida a la punk, además ella no participa en la actividad, si vienes con nosotras te podemos ayudar con las fotografías, Kate también se puede unir. – Intentó parecer desinteresada, pero a juzgar por lo adecuada que había sido su intervención, había escuchado su conversación desde un inicio.

\- Si… eh, gracias Victoria. – Acertó a responder ignorando por completo todo lo mencionado respecto a Chloe. – La punk no se irá a ninguna parte, vamos. – Alegó Chase tomándola por la mano y arrastrándola a la parte delantera del grupo, Max como reflejo tomo la mano de Kate y esta la de Juliet, así las tres comenzaron a caminar justo por detrás de la maestra quedando alejadas de la peliazul y su amigo.

De verdad no le molestaba que el chico rondara a Chloe, no era como si envidiara notar como aquella risa que tanto adoraba fuera dedicada a las palabras de otra persona, o que aquellos traviesos y hermosos ojos azules se mostraran entusiasmados al escuchar las narraciones del chico, o que toda su atención se viera absorbida por él ¿Cómo podría molestarse por algo tan estúpido? Eran amigos, si, tal vez lo eran, pero por otra parte estaban las extrañas expresiones del chico, parecía querer impresionar a su chica, mostrándose gracioso y haciéndose el interesante, acercándose un poco más de lo necesario al contar sus bromas, no podía evitar pensar en Warren y la manera en que solía actuar alrededor de ella, todos decían que era demasiado obvio que estaba interesado en tener más que una amistad, si ese era el caso, Zack estaba haciendo lo mismo con Chloe, y aunque la punk no pareciera tener las mismas intenciones sentía un gran nudo formándose en su garganta ¿Quién demonios se creía ese skater? Bien, al menos ahora entendía porque Chloe rechazaba a Warren del modo en que lo hacía.

\- ¡Max! – Renegó Victoria.

\- ¿Si? – Respondió saliendo de su estupor.

\- ¡Dios! Estas en otro mundo, no le has tomado foto a ese arbusto, seguro también pasaste por alto el nombre, presta un poco más de atención.

\- Si… gracias. – Murmuró, Kate rió por lo bajo, golpeando su costado con el codo le señalaba a la peliazul con la mirada. – Zack parece muy amigable con Price el día de hoy. – Jugó su amiga.

\- Basta Kate, es su amigo. – Objetó intentando alejar su mente de aquel hecho.

\- Sabes. – Interrumpió Juliet. – Seguro quiere conquistarla antes de que caiga la noche, ya sabes, por eso de que acamparemos aquí y tendremos una fogata, muchos aprovechan estas excursiones para formar pareja o al menos para pasarlo bien un rato… si nos permitieran incluir ese tipo de noticias en el periódico escolar tendríamos suficiente material para llenar la mitad de todo el periódico, siempre sacamos historias interesantes que solo podemos compartir entre colegas pero nunca con el resto de la escuela.

\- ¡Agh! – Bufó Max alejándose de las dos con la intención de dejar el tema de una buena vez.

\- ¿Dije algo malo? – Comentó Juliet sin tener idea de lo que pasaba y sorprendida por la inusual respuesta de Max.

\- No, lo siento, fue mi culpa por insinuar esas cosas. – Respondió Kate intentando evitar que la culpa recayera sobre la periodista. – Pero de verdad, no sabía que las cosas se volvían tan serias en estas excursiones.

\- No tienes ni idea mi querida e inocente Kate. – Respondió Juliet con una sonrisa traviesa.

Luego de avanzar un par de kilómetros la maestra les indicó un lugar para descansar, se trataba de un pequeño prado en el bosque, ahí se tomarían un tiempo para comer los refrigerios que habían llevado y así poder recobrar energías, Max se disponía a tomar asiento cuando notó la presencia de una hermosa mariposa volando cerca de ahí, con la cámara en mano comenzó a caminar detrás del elegante insecto, se adentró un poco en el bosque hasta que la mariposa decidió posarse sobre una rama, sin perder el tiempo se preparó y tomó la foto, en cuanto el papel fue expulsado de su cámara sintió unos cálidos brazos rodearla por detrás, un escalofrío le subió por la espalda, había perdido el aliento, aquel dulce aroma no lo podía confundir con el de nadie más, Chloe.

\- Tenemos a una fugitiva. – Se escuchó la voz de la mayor con tono juguetón cerca de su oído.

\- Me atrapaste… arruinaste mi gran escape. – Le siguió el juego notando como su pulso comenzaba a dispararse ante aquel simple contacto.

\- No te ibas a poder escapar de la oficial Price, o al menos no sin ella, debiste invitarme, ahora deberás pagar tu falta. – Murmuró Chloe hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la castaña causando que su piel se erizara. - ¿Qué es eso? – Cuestionó la peliazul señalando la fotografía que aún se encontraba en la boca de la cámara.

\- Una mariposa. – Respondió sacudiendo el papel para aclarar la imagen y así mostrársela.

\- ¡Genial! Apuesto a que ninguno de los perdedores de tu grupo tiene una así. – Se burló Price.

\- Eso no lo puedo saber. – Sonrió Max disfrutando del momento, los brazos de Chloe la rodeaban por la cintura y la sujetaban con fuerza cerca de su cuerpo, al ser más alta, la peliazul no tenía problemas al recargar su mentón sobre el hombro de la castaña.

\- No deberías alejarte tanto. – Declaró Chloe con tono tranquilo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- No te puedo acompañar en el frente del grupo, mi trabajo consiste en cuidar que ningún idiota se quede atrás y se pierda, en cambio el imbécil de Zack no me ha dejado en paz ni un momento. – Se le escuchó un tanto irritada. – Debería ser tu trabajo defenderme de esos sujetos súper Max, patea su trasero por pasarse de listo. – Volvió a jugar.

\- ¿Yo? – Respondió fingiendo demencia.

\- ¡Si tú! Igual no le quitabas la mirada de encima, si pudieras matar con la mirada ese sujeto ya no estaría respirando. – Comentó la peliazul con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Imaginas cosas. – Negó la fotógrafa entre risas intentando escapar de la mayor pues ahora la torturaba con cosquillas. – ¡Basta Chloe! – Suplico, luego de forcejear un poco habían quedado de frente, sin previo aviso sus labios se unieron, no necesitaba pensar nada, su cuerpo reaccionaba al contacto con su querida peliazul, colocando los brazos alrededor de sus hombros se dejó llevar por aquel cálido beso, rozando sus labios con movimientos lentos y pausados tentaba a Chloe a buscar más de ella, un pequeño suspiro escapó de su boca al sentir como mordían su labio inferior con suavidad, pegando su frente a la de ella se perdió en el azul de sus ojos.

\- Te quiero Max. – Murmuró la mayor con tono suave.

\- Y yo a ti Chloe. – Respondió casi de inmediato.

\- Entonces patea el trasero de Zack. – Bromeo la mayor.

\- ¿Sabes cuanto me ha costado no mencionar nada al respecto? Y vienes aquí a pedirme que vaya a impartir justicia. – Rió.

\- ¡Si! Después de todo eres Súper Max, además, yo misma le partiría la cara de no ser por un par de inconvenientes, el primero es que si le rompo la nariz al chico la señorita Vause me quitará más puntos en vez de darme los que me hacen falta, el segundo inconveniente es que Zack es el hermano menor de uno de mis amigos y no es bueno golpear a los familiares de tus amigos, no si planeas conservar a esos amigos… así que, toda la responsabilidad recae sobre ti, patea su trasero Max, eres nuestra ultima esperanza.

\- ¿No hay plan B? – Preguntó alzando una ceja.

\- Si, pero no es tan divertido como el plan A. – Se lamentó la mayor.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan B?

\- Quedarte atrás conmigo en vez de ir adelante con la señorita "irritante-Chase". – Propuso rodando los ojos y usando una voz aguda al mencionar el apellido de Victoria.

\- Tenemos un trato oficial Price. – Respondió la castaña con tono travieso contra los labios de la mayor antes de volver a besarla, al cabo de un momento se escuchó el crujido de una rama, Chloe se apartó del beso para mirar por detrás de Max, la castaña giró la cabeza intentando ver que ocurría.

\- Creo… que es un animal. – Especuló la peliazul mostrándose curiosa al respecto, apartándose de los brazos de la fotógrafa comenzó a avanzar entre los pinos.

\- Espera Chloe, no creo que sea una buena idea alejarnos tanto. – Advirtió con voz baja caminando detrás de su amiga.

\- Shhhh… está cerca. – Murmuró Chloe a medida que avanzaba de forma sigilosa.

\- ¿Qué era?

\- No lo se, a penas logré ver su silueta, pero si consigues la fotografía te servirá para la clase ¿No?

Ambas continuaron caminando adentrándose un poco más en el bosque, la peliazul le pidió a Max la cámara pues estaba segura de que encontraría al animal, sin objetar la castaña le extendió su mano con el aparato, así continuaron su camino entre el elaborado laberinto de troncos, al cabo de un par de minutos la fotógrafa se detuvo para mirar atrás ¿Qué tanto se habían alejado del grupo? Estaba segura de conocer el camino de regreso, la mayor parte del tramo lo habían recorrido en línea recta.

\- ¡Max! ¡No me lo vas a creer! ¡Lo encontré! – Se escuchó la voz entusiasta de Chloe.

\- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó a medida que avanzaba en busca de ella, cuando al fin la encontró la vio de pie bajo un pino.

\- Un oso. – Respondió la mayor sonriendo de oreja a oreja, su respuesta alertó a la castaña.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde?

\- Tranquila, está pequeño. – Entonces señaló la parte superior del pino, al alzar la mirada pudo notar la pequeña figura del animal abrazado del tronco del árbol, por un momento se cautivó al ver al cachorro pero luego la realidad golpeo su conciencia.

\- Tenemos que volver Chloe. – Comentó tomando su mano.

\- No pasa nada, no bajará, es pequeño y está asustado, como tú. – Bromeo la mayor.

\- No Chloe, si mamá oso está cerca esto podría ser lo último que hagamos en nuestras vidas.

\- Tranquila Max la mamá no está cerca. – Ambas guardaron silencio cuando el pequeño animal chilló, se encontraba nervioso y asustado al ver a las dos chicas, al primer grito de auxilio le siguió otro y luego otro.

\- Hey… tranquilo. – Comentó Chloe retrocediendo lentamente.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí. – Insistió Max mirando alrededor en busca de la ruta por la que habían llegado, entonces su mirada se detuvo al notar una abultada silueta a lo lejos.

\- Chloe… - Murmuró señalando la figura que al parecer también las miraba a la distancia.

\- Maldición… - Escuchó a la peliazul, el fiero animal bufó y gruñó comenzando a correr hacia ellas. - ¡Corre Max! – Gritó la mayor tomando a la castaña por la muñeca para echarse a correr a través del bosque, esquivando los troncos continuaron sin rumbo con el propósito de escapar de su persecutor, con respiraciones agitadas y las ramas rompiéndose bajo sus pies avanzaban lo más rápido que podían, detrás de ellas se escuchaban los pesados pasos y jadeos del animal, luego de avanzar varios metros encontraron la orilla de un río, sin detenerse continuaron avanzando hacia el agua, Chloe empujó a Max hacia el río, la corriente comenzó a arrastrar a la fotógrafa, la peliazul se detuvo para sacar de su mochila una bolsa de plástico dentro de la cual metió la cámara de Max, entonces el enorme animal salió de entre los pinos, Chloe se apresuró y cerró la mochila antes de lanzarse al agua. 

* * *

Hola! Aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo, espero y sea de su agrado, un saludo a todos! Disfruten su semana y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización. B) 


	7. Chapter 7

Advertencia, no se exactamente en que párrafo... pero hay contenido lemon xD si no gustan de eso solo salteen esa parte ;)

* * *

La corriente las llevaba río abajo, Chloe nadó para alcanzar a Max, ambas observaban como se iban alejando cada vez más del lugar donde el oso se había quedado, cuando lo consideró apropiado Max comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla para salir del río, afortunadamente tanto la profundidad del agua como su velocidad habían sido favorables para su escape, una vez en la orilla las dos se tiraron boca arriba sobre la tierra, la mayor comenzó a reír.

\- Antes de que comiences con sermones de señora debes de admitir que esto es algo digno de recordarse.

La castaña exhalo lentamente. – Contigo todo es digno de recordarse… - Respondió en un intento por recobrar el aliento luego de su larga carrera.

\- Owww… no pensé que fueras tan romántica Caufield. – Jugó la de cabello azul al tiempo que se enderezaba para tomar asiento, Max rió.

– Ojala fuera romance. – Inició mientras tomaba asiento. – Pero es literal, siempre encuentras una manera de meternos en situaciones peligrosas.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Es un talento natural, nunca te faltarán emociones fuertes a mi lado cariño. – Jugueteo acercándose a la castaña.

\- ¿Y qué demonios estabas pensando al detenerte para guardar la cámara? – Renegó la fotógrafa notando como la distancia entre ellas se volvía cada vez menor.

\- Esperaba escuchar "Gracias por salvar mi posesión más valiosa Chloe, te mereces un premio" – Sin poder evitarlo más la menor rió por lo bajo, Chloe tomo asiento a su lado, quitando el gorro de la cabeza de la castaña comenzó a escurrirlo.

\- Tú eres mi posesión más valiosa Price. – Declaró acercándose para besarla. – Así que cuida mejor de ti ¿Ok? – Murmuró contra sus labios.

\- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. – Respondió sonriendo. - ¡Oh! Debes ver esto, serás la envidia de la clase. – Interrumpió comenzando a buscar dentro de su mochila, al cabo de un momento saco la bolsa donde había guardado la cámara, junto a esta había una fotografía, Chloe la tomo y se la mostró, en ella se mostraba el cachorro de oso aferrado al árbol. - ¿Qué tal? Le habría sacado una fotografía a mamá osa pero era la fotografía o mi cara y sabes que no puedo vivir sin mi cara.

\- ¡No puedo creer que la sacaras! – Exclamo sorprendida.

\- ¿Ahora si merezco un premio? – Insinuó alzando una ceja con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Será difícil explicar la procedencia de la fotografía sin meterme en problemas por ello… pero debo admitir que es una toma muy buena, gracias. – Sonrió volviendo a besarla, cuando se distanciaron la castaña comenzó a mirar alrededor, en efecto, el oso ya no se encontraba cerca, pero ahora tenían otro problema, no tenían ni idea de en donde se encontraban.

\- Chloe ¿Traes un mapa contigo?

\- No… ¿Tú?

\- No estoy segura, Kate fue quien empaco la mayoría de mis cosas.

\- Busca. – Indicó la peliazul que al mismo tiempo comenzó a buscar en su propia mochila, una a una comenzó a sacar sus cosas, pronto las dos desplegaron el contenido de sus mochilas al colocar cada uno de los objetos sobre el suelo, ambas se alegraron al encontrar dentro de la mochila de Max un mapa y una brújula.

\- Gracias Kate. – Pronunció la fotógrafa al tiempo que contemplaba el mapa en un intento por ubicar la localización de su campamento, cuando al fin lo logró continuó con el siguiente reto, averiguar como volver, ambas comenzaron a debatir la manera en que deberían de hacer uso de la brújula, mientras esto ocurría habían puesto sus ropas a secar sobre una roca y disfrutaban de las frituras que Chloe había llevado en su mochila, ya que permanecían dentro de su empaque sellado el agua no las había arruinado, pasó una hora hasta que decidieron que era momento de partir.

Habiendo guardado todo de vuelta en las mochilas y habiéndose vestido con la ropa que aún continuaba un tanto húmeda comenzaron a caminar por la orilla del río, Max era la encargada del mapa y la brújula pues Chloe había fallado al indicar el norte sin mirar la brújula, no estando segura de sus capacidad de ubicación la fotógrafa había decidido que la orilla del río era su mejor opción, tal vez podrían encontrar a otras personas que las pudiesen orientar en dirección a su campamento.

Durante el camino ambas platicaban, Chloe se entretenía juntando pequeñas rocas lisas con colores llamativos y Max sacaba unas fotos de vez en vez, con el río y Chloe cerca era difícil no hacerlo, su caminata continuó durante un par de horas cuando al fin se encontraron con una cabaña, parecía un puesto de botes, lo bueno de aquella reserva natural era que se trataba de un área turística muy concurrida así que encontrar a otras personas por el bosque no era tan complicado.

Ambas entraron a las instalaciones de la tienda de botes, adentro encontraron a un par de guardabosques, vestidos con uniforme, el cual incluía la camisa de manga corta, pantalancillos cortos (Shorts), calcetas largas casi llegando a la rodilla, una mascada roja alrededor del cuello y un sombrero, sin mencionar que ambos llevaban un bigote, Chloe de inmediato hizo una cara graciosa, Max sonrió y golpeo con el codo a Chloe indicándole que no fuera a burlarse de ellos, al menos no en sus caras. Max habló con aquellos dos hombres y les explicó que se encontraban "un poco" perdidas, los guardabosques de inmediato reconocieron el lugar para acampar donde la maestra había instalado a la clase y se ofrecieron a llevarlas de vuelta, pero debían esperar a que terminara el horario del puesto de botes, tenían a tres familias rentando clases o tours para conocer el río, sin más opciones seguras sobre la mesa a las dos no les quedo de otra más que esperar, aunque no podían quejarse, los hombres eran amables y les ofrecieron un poco de comida y un paseo en bote.

Mientras el trabajo continuaba en el puesto de botes Choe sacó la cajetilla de cigarros que tenía en su mochila, se habían arruinado por el agua, maldijo por lo bajo al tiempo que examinaba cada uno de los cigarrillos.

\- Supongo que me ganaré una estrella de oro en la frente por buen comportamiento, la señorita Vause solo tuvo que advertirme una vez y nunca más me volvió a ver fumando en su excursión. – Se quejó alzando una ceja, Max sonrió.

\- ¿No te sientes orgullosa? Chloe Price, el ejemplo a seguir de la academia Blackwell. – Se burlo logrando que la peliazul la empujara hacia un lado, ambas habían tomado asiento cerca de la orilla del río, el sol comenzaba a ponerse, eran las siete de la tarde, el cielo se había coloreado de tonos naranjas y rosados.

\- Sabes, creo que los puedo poner a secar. – Pensó en voz alta.

\- ¿En verdad piensas arriesgarte a que la señorita Vause pierda la paciencia contigo?

\- No, olvida a la señorita y su estúpida excursión, no hay manera de que se sequen a tiempo para molestarla, pero puedo salvar la cajetilla, sería un desperdicio tirarlos todos.

Max sonrió y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la peliazul.

\- Entonces guárdalos, si no están secos para cuando volvamos a casa los dejamos en el sol. – Concluyó dejándose llevar por el relajante sonido del río, no tenía caso discutir sobre el tema de fumar, prefería dejarla ser, sabía que si le pedía que lo dejara podría terminar estresándose, eso o tal vez fumaría más solo por llevar la contraria, además recientemente Chloe fumaba con menos frecuencia lo cual era bueno.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que uno de los guardabosques se acercara a indicar que era momento de partir, tomando sus cosas subieron a la pequeña camioneta del guarda bosques y comenzaron su camino de regreso, seguro la maestra estaría molesta, o tal vez al borde del colapso pensaba Max al ver como el sol había terminado de ocultarse. A las ocho de la noche llegaron al campamento, todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de una gran fogata, cuando se acercaron la señorita Vause no tardó en ponerse de pie, con los brazos cruzados y un rostro poco amigable las esperaba en su lugar.

\- Vengo a entregarle a estas dos señoritas. – Inició el guarda bosques.

\- Gracias. – Respondió la maestra con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Tengan más cuidado, perderse en el bosque podría resultar peligroso. – Comentó el hombre con tono amigable, las dos le sonrieron de vuelta y él emprendió su camino de regreso a la camioneta, mientras tanto la maestra las miraba de forma persistente y con el ceño fruncido.

\- Fue mi culpa. – Se adelantó Max. – Yo me aleje del grupo y Chloe vino tras de mi, me pidió que volviera y no le hice caso, creía que podría explorar un poco, tal vez encontraría algún espécimen que valiera la pena para el reporte.

\- ¿Segura que eso fue lo que ocurrió? – Interrogó la maestra alzando una ceja.

\- Si, luego de caminar un tramo nos dimos cuenta de que no sabíamos como volver así que continuamos caminando, llegamos a un río y decidimos caminar por la orilla con el fin de encontrar a más personas que nos pudieran ayudar, así encontramos a los guardabosques en un puesto de botes, ellos dijeron que nos ayudarían pero debíamos esperar a que terminaran su horario en el puesto, por eso llegamos tan tarde, lo siento.

Chloe permanecía en silencio escuchando la versión de Max, la maestra las miró a las dos y luego suspiró aliviada, al parecer había estado aguantando el estrés hasta ese momento. – Me extraña de ti Max, pero bueno, lo importante es que están bien y están de vuelta, gracias Chloe por acompañarla. De regreso a clases veré cual será tu castigo Caufield. – Concluyó la señorita antes de retirarse.

\- No tenías porque mentir. – Habló la peliazul caminando al lado de ella.

\- Si tenía que hacerlo, de ninguna manera le iba a contar que nos persiguió un oso. – Sonrió.

\- No me refiero a eso… fue mi culpa que nos alejáramos del grupo.

\- Ah, eso, también debía mentir al respecto, tu estas aquí por puntos extra Chloe, si te los quita te verás en aprietos, en cambio si a mi me quita un par de puntos estaré bien.

\- ¡Nerd! – Rió la mayor revolviendo el cabello de la castaña. – Gracias. – Finalizo con tono suave.

El grupo se divertía cantando y contando historias de terror alrededor de la fogata, la maestra observaba de cerca, Max y Chloe se encontraban sentadas una al lado de la otra, Kate se había sentado a la izquierda de Max y Juliet a la izquierda de Kate, Chloe había rodeado a Max con su brazo colocándolo sobre sus hombros mientras Max se recargaba sobre ella.

\- Oh, Caufield sabe tocar la guitarra. – Indicó victoria cuando uno de sus compañeros sacó el instrumento. – Que ella toque y nosotros cantamos.

\- Ummm… Chloe también sabe tocar guitarra. – Reaccionó abandonando su cómoda posición.

\- Oh no Súper-Max, es tu momento de billar. – Sonrió la peliazul.

\- ¿Las dos saben tocar? Zack también trajo una guitarra. Las dos pueden tocar. – Agregó Kate con entusiasmo, el chico alzó la mirada luciendo un poco irritado por la idea.

\- Yo debería tocar con Chloe. – Propuso el joven.

\- De ninguna manera. – Inició Max. – Chloe toca conmigo, veremos que tan bien mantiene el ritmo. – La retó con una sonrisa.

\- Bien ¿Eso quieres? Zack dame esa guitarra. – Ordenó Chloe con tono demandante lo cual dejo al chico sin opciones, Max era la guitarra líder y Chloe rítmica, las dos comenzaron a cantar canciones que ellas conocían, luego de divertirse un poco comenzaron a tocar canciones que sus compañeros pedían para poder cantar todos en grupo, en el cielo comenzaban a mostrarse relámpagos que con su luz descubrían las nubes que se encontraban ocultas en la obscuridad, el viento comenzaba a hacerse presente, los chicos aprovecharon esto para retomar el tema de las historias de terror, ya pasaba de media noche pero nadie tenía intenciones de dormir, lamentablemente la lluvia interrumpió sus planes, todos se vieron forzados a refugiarse dentro de las casas de acampar.

Truenos, relámpagos, viento implacable y lluvia torrencial, Max se encontraba dentro de la casa, su ropa se había mojado un poco en el tiempo que le tomo juntar sus pertenencias para llevarlas con ella, mientras tanto no tenía ni idea de donde demonios se había metido Chloe, con ayuda de su linterna comenzó a buscar su pijama en la maleta con ropa que Kate había preparado, tomando un pequeño short y una blusa de manga corta comenzó a cambiarse, cuando esto estuvo listo guardó la ropa húmeda en una bolsa y luego en la maleta, tal vez tendría oportunidad de secarla por la mañana.

Tomando su teléfono lo encendió, lo había apagado para guardar energía, siempre era agradable escuchar música y relajarse en noches lluviosas así que tomo sus audífonos y se recostó, escuchó un par de canciones antes de notar como alguien hacía un intento por abrir el cierre de la casa de acampar.

\- ¡Maldición Max! ¡Tengo frío! Abre. – Se escuchó la voz de Chloe entre el sonido de la lluvia, sonrió entretenida y se acercó a abrir, Chloe entró, se encontraba completamente empapada. - ¡Ufff! Eso estuvo de locos. – Rió la peliazul.

\- Chloe… estás mojando todo.- Señaló la manera en que el agua escurría de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Maldición! – Renegó la mayor apresurándose a quitarse la ropa, Max la observaba con atención, no era la primera vez que la veía en ropa interior, pero recientemente le era difícil evitar el nerviosismo que le nacía al verla de ese modo.

\- ¿Tienes una bolsa donde pueda poner esto? – Se escuchó Chloe que ahora sostenía la ropa empapada entre sus manos.

\- Si, guárdala con la mía. – Acertó a responder para luego buscar la bolsa en su maleta. – Creo que también deberías quitarte el gorro. – Señaló, Chloe sonrió y siguió sus instrucciones.

\- ¿Algo más que creas que deba quitarme? – Jugueteo con tono coqueto, las mejillas de Max se ruborizaron, ciñendo el entrecejo desvió la mirada. – No. – Rió de forma tímida.

\- Oh yo se que si. – Insistió la mayor acercándose a ella, Max enmudeció, Chloe clavo su mirada en la de ella acercando sus rostros hasta encontrarse a escasos centímetros de sus labios, con esto había bastado para enloquecer el pulso de la fotógrafa, la tensión que se generaba entre las dos se volvía cada vez más fuerte, siempre terminaba agitándose cuando los besos se prolongaban demasiado y ahora se encontraban ahí, en una reducida casa de acampar, las dos solas y Chloe en ropa interior, se sentía al borde del colapso.

\- Deberías vestirte o te resfriarás. – Murmuro sin poder retirar su mirada de aquellos rosados labios, sus respiraciones chocaban, la peliazul sonrió con brevedad antes de juntar sus labios en un cálido beso, claro estaba que la castaña no rechazó el beso, en vez de eso recibió a Chloe colocando los brazos alrededor de su cuello permitiendo que la distancia entre ellas se redujera, las manos de Chloe la sujetaron por la cintura, sus labios rozaban en un vaivén de movimientos, comenzaba a perder el aliento.

\- Estas empapada. – Rió entre besos sintiendo como su ropa comenzaba a humedecerse debido a el agua que había sobre la piel de Chloe.

\- Si, bueno, es lo que pasa cuando andas por ahí ayudando a maestras a guardar unas cosas mientras llueve. – Respondió con una amplia sonrisa sin perder de vista los ojos de la fotógrafa.

\- Lo siento, comenzó a llover y pensé que caminabas detrás de mí hasta que llegue aquí y no estabas. – Se disculpo pegando su frente a la de ella.

\- Ese era el plan original, hasta que la señorita Vause decidió lo contrario, afortunadamente para ti no corro el peligro de oxidarme, si no te verías en la obligación de patearle el trasero a tu propia maestra.

\- Si dependiera de ti, el día de hoy le habría pateado el trasero a dos personas. – Rió antes de besarla brevemente

\- Si bueno, no es mi culpa que los dos hayan sido unos idiotas, intenté advertirles sobre mi novia y lo sobre protectora que puede llegar a ser pero no escucharon.

\- Por suerte para ellos, el día de hoy logre escapar de un oso y me siento de buen humor, así que los perdonaré.

\- Mejor les diré que te encontrabas cansada porque le pateaste el trasero al oso. – Corrigió Chloe y ambas rieron.

\- Espera. – Comentó la mayor alejándose del abrazo para comenzar a buscar en su mochila, al cabo de un momento saco un pequeño candado que colocó en el cierre de la abertura de la casa de acampar. – Listo, hablando de idiotas, así evitaremos que alguien intente meter algo mientras dormimos o cosas estúpidas por el estilo.

\- Está cayendo un río del cielo, no creo que nadie se atreva a salir solo para molestar a los demás. – Alegó, Chloe alzó una ceja con incredulidad. - ¡Max! Duermes como un tronco, la lluvia podría detenerse en cualquier momento y serías la víctima perfecta.

\- Contigo aquí no creo que nadie se atreva a acercarse a esta casa de acampar, señorita Bully-Price.

\- No tomaré el riesgo. – Concluyó la peliazul volviendo a su posición enseguida de Max, ambas se encontraban recostadas sobre las bolsas de dormir que habían llevado, utilizarían una para dormir encima de ella y la otra para cobijarse, Chloe tomo la orilla de la cobija para taparse, Max dudó un poco antes de hacer lo mismo.

\- Supongo que no usarás pijama esta noche. – Comentó tímidamente.

\- No ¿Algún inconveniente con eso? – Escuchó en respuesta al tiempo que Chloe apagaba las linternas.

\- Yo no lo llamaría "inconveniente" – Murmuró. – O no exactamente. – Pensó en voz alta, todo se encontraba a obscuras y solo podían escuchar la lluvia cayendo a un ritmo constante.

\- ¿Entonces cómo lo llamarías? – Se escuchó la voz de la peliazul que comenzaba a acercarse más a ella.

\- Lo llamaría un dilema. – Habló sin pensar.

\- ¿Por qué dilema? – La incitó a seguir hablando al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro con suavidad.

\- No lo se… - Volvía a sentir como su corazón palpitaba a toda prisa.

\- Yo lo llamaría tentación. – Murmuró la mayor cerca de sus labios.

\- Tentación… suena adecuado. – Concordó eliminando el espacio entre ellas para poder disfrutar de sus labios, los brazos de Chloe la rodearon de inmediato acercando más sus cuerpos, un escalofrío le subió por la espalda al sentir como una de las manos de su compañera se colaba por debajo de su blusa acariciando su piel, varios suspiros escaparon de su boca, ella la dejaba sin aliento y saberla así como estaba, a medio vestir, lograba enloquecer su razón.

\- Te quiero Max. – Escuchó la seductora voz de Chloe.

\- Y yo a ti. – Murmuró sintiéndose presa de sus deseos, no quería esperar más, tarde o temprano debía ocurrir, incluso si no tenía experiencia en ello, de alguna manera debía empezar y que mejor que fuera su adorada punk la que la guiara por ese camino. Decidida a llevar a Chloe a su límite se acercó a ella y comenzó a besar su cuello de forma lenta y pausada, la podía escuchar suspirar, podía sentir su piel erizándose al contacto.

\- Max… - Murmuró Chloe con un sonrisa. – Te meterás en problemas conmigo si continúas así. – Advirtió entre suspiros.

\- Lo tenías planeado. – Declaró volviendo a sus labios. – Siempre lo tienes planeado, me pones en situaciones difíciles y esperas que no haga nada, y cuando hago algo eres tú quien se detiene. – Al fin confesó con frustración.

\- Lo siento…. Es solo que, quiero que sea especial, se que no has hecho algo así antes… o al menos eso espero. – Añadió con tono de advertencia, Max rió por lo bajo.

\- ¿Y qué si lo he hecho antes?

\- Deberás darme el nombre completo y espero que esa persona haya tenido una vida feliz hasta el momento. – Respondió intentando parecer seria, Max rió.

\- No es justo, estoy segura de que tú ya has hecho algo y yo no he intentado asesinar a nadie por eso. – Reclamo.

\- Bueno, debía tener un poco de experiencia para poder complacer a mi chica como se merece, pero créeme, no han sido tantas veces.

\- Aún así, no me agrada pensar que estuviste con alguien más. – Declaró ciñendo el entrecejo.

\- No lo pienses, soy tuya ahora y no creo que jamás deje de serlo, somos un equipo, siempre lo hemos sido, ahora que estás de vuelta no pienso dejarte ir. – Hablo Chloe comenzando a repartir pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello causando que su respiración volviera a agitarse de inmediato.

\- Sabes que será especial siempre y cuando seas tú ¿Cierto? – Respondió incapaz de prolongar más aquella situación.

\- Eso suena tan cursi… y tan bien. – Gruño Chloe mordiendo su labio inferior.

\- Es tu culpa, hablas demasiado. – Respondió la castaña antes de besar sus labios de forma apasionada, sus lenguas rozaron, Chloe giró para posarse encima de ella, no era la primera vez que terminaban de esa manera, sin embargo ahora había algo diferente, la ferocidad con la que Chloe actuaba en ese beso comenzaba a consumir su capacidad de pensar, bien, debía asumir su responsabilidad por eso, después de todo le había dado luz verde, o más bien, había sido ella quien le pidió que no se detuviera.

Los besos de la peliazul pronto bajaron a su cuello, al mismo tiempo comenzaba a subir su blusa lentamente, parecía disfrutar la manera en que iba descubriendo cada fracción de su piel, sus manos vagaban subiendo lentamente por su abdomen hasta llegar a su pecho, un pequeño jadeo escapó de sus labios al sentir como aquellas manos la tocaban sin límite alguno, su cuerpo ardía, no había manera de asociar todas las sensaciones que en ese momento dominaban su mente, su blusa fue retirada y un fuerte cosquilleo apareció entre sus piernas al sentir como Chloe jugaba con la orilla de su short, afuera aún podía escuchar la tormenta haciendo de las suyas, mejor así, no tendría que preocuparse por que alguien escuchara o pasara cerca de ahí.

Sin oponer ninguna resistencia ayudó a la peliazul a retirar el short, de nuevo se encontraba bajo su cuerpo y sus labios volvieron a conectarse, esta vez el contacto entre ambas fue más intenso, a excepción de su ropa interior no había más ropa que evitara el contacto de sus pieles, Chloe había dejado caer su peso sobre ella, estaba segura de que la pierna que sentía entres sus piernas no era ninguna casualidad pues le era difícil ignorar la manera en que esta se movía contra su cuerpo presionando aquella parte sensible, aferrando sus manos con fuerza a la espalda de su novia comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra ella moviendo su cadera lentamente, le complacía escuchar los jadeos de la peliazul, Chloe era suya.

Sentía la forma en que su cuerpo resentía aquella interacción con la castaña, sus besos y caricias bastaban para descontrolarla, nunca antes se había sentido de tal manera, Max era especial, eso siempre lo había sabido y era por eso que se encontraba un poco nerviosa al tomar ese camino, quería que su primera vez fuera especial, que lo disfrutara como debía ser y que lo recordara con cariño, solo Max lograba hacerla pensar así, no era solo por diversión o placer, quería que aquello tuviera un significado y quería que ella lo sintiera así, especial.

Haciendo una pausa se enderezó para quitar el seguro de su sostén, de alguna maldita manera se sentía nerviosa al hacer eso, no era su primera vez en algo así, pero se sentía como si lo fuera, al retirar la prenda volvió a posarse sobre ella y lentamente comenzó a subir la mano derecha por su espalda con el fin de retirar el seguro del sostén de la castaña, cuando lo hizo ella le ayudó a retirarlo por completo, todo aquello era como un sueño, se sentía embriagada por la situación, no podía resistirse a ella, sus pechos eran suaves y pequeños, debía admitir que había imaginado ese momento por mucho tiempo y ninguna de sus fantasías se acercaba ni un poco a lo que era la realidad, si tan solo Max supiera lo mucho que estaba disfrutando ese momento podría tomar ventaja sobre ello y pedirle lo que fuera.

Sin poder evitar la tentación comenzó a bajar sus besos por el cuello de la fotógrafa, cada vez más y más abajo, poco a poco iba subiendo por la suave piel de su pecho hasta alcanzar la punta, Max gimió, esto solo hizo su sangre hervir, continuó jugando con su lengua y labios sobre aquella zona al tiempo que acariciaba su otro pecho con una de sus manos, varios gemidos siguieron al primero, eran suaves pero audibles, Max arqueo su espalda y se estremecía al contacto, definitivamente se encargaría de que nunca olvidara aquella noche.

\- ¿Te gusta? – La provoco volviendo a sus labios.

\- ¿A ti? – Escuchó la agitada voz de la castaña.

\- Me encantas. – Respondió volviendo a besarla, ahora quería aventurarse un poco más allá, deslizando la mano izquierda por su abdomen continuó hasta encontrarse con la orilla de su ropa interior, uno a uno fue introduciendo sus dedos por debajo del elástico, pudo notar la manera en que Max había contenido la respiración, lentamente comenzó a explorar la humedad de su piel, primero jugueteo tocando de modo superficial y luego comenzó a profundizar un poco más, jadeos y gemidos resultaban de aquellas caricias, quedó complacida al ver como Max hacía una pausa para retirar sus bragas otorgándole más libertad de movimiento, al fin la tenía completamente expuesta y a su disposición, su pecho se encontraba a punto de estallar y no había hecho nada más que disfrutar de ella con aquellas caricias.

\- Chloe… - Gimió la castaña abriendo un poco más el compás de sus piernas a medida que ella comenzaba a introducir uno de sus dedos en ella, suave, cálida y húmeda, escucharla de esa manera le era placentero, lentamente comenzó a moverse en su interior, entrando y saliendo con cuidado, al mismo tiempo comenzó a besar sus labios, rozando sus lenguas lentamente se deleitaba con el calor que compartían, Max movía sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo de su mano, pedía más, al fin cediendo a su deseo comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, una suave mordida sobre sus labios le arrancó un pequeño gemido, poder llevarla hasta el estado en que se encontraba lograba excitarla más de la cuenta, a medida que notaba como Max alcanzaba su límite ella misma comenzaba a agitarse, pronto la sintió estremecer al tiempo que ahogaba un gemido, había terminado, aprovechando esto continuó acariciando su zona íntima obligándola a prolongar aquella sensación, entonces Max aferró una de sus manos a su muñeca en un intento por detenerla, cuando se detuvo la castaña tomo sus labios de forma apasionada.

\- ¿Te gustó? – Cuestionó con tono travieso.

\- Si, pero creo que aún llevas demasiada ropa encima Chloe. – Jugueteo Max tomando la orilla de su ropa interior. – Es tu turno. – Amenazó contra sus labios.

La noche avanzaba, la lluvia continuaba cayendo silenciando los jadeos y gemidos que había dentro de la tienda de acampar, compartiendo caricias atrevidas y besos prolongados disfrutaban la una de la otra, refugiadas del frío compartían su calor bajo aquel cobertor, no importaba nada más, solo ellas dos.

Por la mañana la actividad en el campamento había iniciado temprano, adentro de la casa de acampar aún permanecía dormida hasta que escuchó como una dulce e inconfundible voz llamaba su nombre, lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con la imagen de Max, la chica ya se encontraba vestida y lista para salir.

\- Es una mañana despejada y el último día de excursión. – Inició la castaña con energía.

\- Dios… alguien amaneció con energías el día de hoy. – Comentó con voz adormilada.

\- Te dejé dormir media hora más, deberías agradecerme. –Rió Max acercándose a ella.

\- Pero anoche no me dejaste dormir mucho. – Jugó dirigiéndole una mirada traviesa, las mejillas de Max se ruborizaron ante el comentario, le gustaba verla apenada.

\- Anoche no escuché que te quejaras. – Se defendió la fotógrafa desviando la mirada.

\- Y nunca escucharás que me queje por eso. – Sonrió tomando a la castaña por el brazo para jalarla hacia ella, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos se acercó para besarla.

\- Max, Chloe ¿Están despiertas? Arriba perezosas, partiremos dentro de poco, si no se levantan no tendrán tiempo de desayunar. – Se escuchó la voz de Kate desde afuera.

\- Recuérdame ¿En donde compraste una alarma con conciencia propia y la capacidad de caminar por ahí a voluntad? – Bromeo refiriéndose a Kate, Max rió y volvió a besarla.

\- No lo se, pero si no hacemos lo que la alarma dice no desayunarás y ya sabemos como te pones cuando tienes hambre, arriba Price, iré por nuestra comida en lo que tú te vistes. – Concluyó antes de salir, Max era como un sueño, la quería demasiado, siempre había sido así y no había nada que se atreviera a cambiar sobre ella.

Caminando por el bosque ayudaba a la fotógrafa a encontrar todas las especies posibles ya que debía ponerse al corriente por el trabajo que le había faltado el día anterior, Zack andaba cerca, parecía continuar con la idea de conquistarla, Max lo miraba de reojo de vez en vez de un modo no muy amigable pero debía volver pronto a alcanzar al grupo o a sacar alguna fotografía, era divertido verla tomando su papel, por lo general era ella quién se encontraba molesta cuando Warren andaba cerca, ahora Zack estaba sacando el lado poco conocido de su castaña, y debía admitir que lo estaba disfrutando.

\- He Caufield. – Habló el joven.

\- ¿Hm? – Respondió ella sin retirar la mirada del lente de la cámara enfocando a un brillante hongo naranja en suelo.

\- ¿Crees que tengo una oportunidad con Price? – Preguntó aprovechando que Chloe se había quedado atrás.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Hizo una pausa al fin dándose un tiempo para ver al chico.

\- Vamos, eres su mejor amiga ¿No? ¿Tú que opinas?

\- No. – Respondió a secas volviendo a concentrarse en la fotografía del hongo.

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Así? ¿No? ¿Ni un poco? – Se lamento.

\- No. – Confirmo presionando el flash de la cámara.

\- ¿Algún consejo que quieras darme? – Insinuó con tono juguetón.

\- ¿Alejarte de ella? – Respondió comenzando a sacudir la foto para revelar la imagen.

\- Buena broma Max. – Rió el joven.

\- No es una broma. – Alzó una ceja, sonriendo no pudo evitar reír un poco al ver la confusión en el rostro del chico, sin dar más explicaciones continuó caminando detrás del grupo.

\- No me digas que tiene novio. – La alcanzó Zack con su nueva teoría.

\- Nop. – Sonrió sin dejar de avanzar.

\- ¿Entonces porqué habría de alejarme de ella? – Bufó con frustración. – No estoy tan feo… he visto peores. – Bromeo, Max rió, aquel chico le recordaba a Warren, pero Warren era la versión nerd, este era un skater, al parecer de este tipo de chicos se les podía encontrar en distintas versiones.

\- Chloe es mi novia. – Admitió al fin, el chico se detuvo al instante, parecía meditar lo que recién había escuchado, al cabo de un par de minutos volvió a alcanzarla.

\- ¿Eso es cierto? No… ¿O si? – Se mostraba completamente contrariado.

\- Bueno, me preguntaste que era lo que yo opinaba y que te diera un consejo… es lo mejor que tengo que ofrecerte. Intentaría ser más positiva contigo, pero creo que en mi posición eso no me corresponde. – Concluyó retomando su caminata, Zack permaneció estático hasta que vio a Chloe, confundido se acercó a ella.

\- Max me dijo algo loco. – Inició.

\- Sorpréndeme. – Contestó la peliazul con una sonrisa, llevaba la mañana entera perdida en los recuerdos de la noche anterior, no era como si le importara mucho lo que estuviera ocurriendo a su alrededor, claro, a menos de que se tratara de Max.

\- Dijo que era tu novia. – Confeso en espera de una reacción, Price sonrió de oreja a oreja y comenzó a reír entretenida.

\- ¿En serio te lo dijo? – Cuestionó con entusiasmo, el chico comenzaba a confundirse aún más.

\- Si… lo acaba de decir. – Confirmó.

\- Oh jo-jo… ahora no hay manera de que me quite el privilegio de ser yo quien le restriegue la verdad en la cara a Warren. – Dijo al tiempo que imaginaba las distintas reacciones que obtendría del chico nerd.

\- ¿Warren? – Preguntó Zack estando ya bastante perdido en el tema.

\- Si, el nerd que anda tras ella todo el tiempo, dios ese se merece más que una advertencia. – Bufó.

\- ¿Entonces ustedes dos?... – Pauso.

\- Ah, si, Max es mi novia, así que espero le digas a tus amigos que no se les ocurra poner sus ojos en ella ¿Va? Es mi hipster, la ví primero y le partiré la cara a todo aquel que se atreva a mirarla extraño. – Habló con seguridad, al parecer habían pasado la barrera del secreto, si Zack estaba al tanto de la situación no pasaría mucho antes de que todos estuvieran hablando de ellas, aquella idea la entusiasmaba un poco, todos sabrían que Max era suya y que debían mantenerse al margen.

El camino de regreso a casa fue tranquilo, ya varios comenzaban a correr la voz de que ellas eran pareja, seguro la escuela entera lo sabría a penas iniciara el lunes, pero estaba bien, después de todo seguirían juntas por un largo tiempo. 

* * *

Y aquí la actualización, un saludo a todos, gracias por seguir la historia, según los planes creo que la historia terminará dentro de un par de capítulos ^^ nos leemos en la siguiente actualización, chauuu! 


End file.
